La Boda Secreta de la Heredera
by klange23
Summary: Una sonrisa y un encuentro atrevido —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Padre?—pregunto Kagome Higurashi al entrar en el hogar que había pertenecido a su familia durante los últimos doscientos años. El anciano levantó la mirada del periódico,sujeto con sus manos deformes y artríticas en lugar de con los dedos debido al dolor. —¿Te has casado ya? —espetó. Ni un saludo,ni un poco de charla.
1. Chapter 1

Época actual

Prologo

Agosto de 2005

Tokio,Japón

Shikon Arts and School

Salón A clase 2

El inicio del semestre era magistral más de la mayoría de los estudiantes ingresados provenían de diversas partes del paí institución que buscaba lo mejor de lo mejor, habían tres grupos de alumnos.

El primer grupo eran los herederos de los grandes empresarios del país, los hijos de familias ricas de dinastías importantes y los hijos de la gente que era la mano derecha de los grandes empresarios y dinastías.

El segundo grupo son los deportistas los grandes promesas del deporte.

El tercer grupo son los intelectuales los chicos y chicas dotados de creatividad, inteligencia y destreza.

Inuyasha de 16 años ingresa a primer semestre por su edad cualquiera pensaría que es mayor, pero no.

Un cambio de planes de sus padres había hecho que entrara un año después a la escuela.

Inuyasha es un becario deportivo reclutado para el equipo de fútbol americano de la Academia Shikon Arts and School.

Su padre Inu no Tashio era un subChef en el restaurante Italiano Manquio una Mela propiedad de la Higurashi Industry. El Chef Inu no Tashio a una corta edad había emigrado con su familia a Italia donde había vivido hasta terminar la carrera de Chef internacional, en Italia se había casado proqueando un hijo con una bella italinana el era Seshommaru el reflejo de su vida,medio japonés medio italiana. Y un golpe de suerte había logrado una beca para ir a China a una especializacon en comida oriental.

Pero en vez de ser una experiencia para la joven familia acabo por destruirla. Inu tubo que enfrentarse a la muerte de su amada esposa y a las heridas de su hijo tras sufrir un accidente de tren.

Seshomaru y el quedarían solos,el gran esfuerzo y dedicación hicieron que Tadeus el gerente de la cadena Manquio probara la comida de Inu, consiguiéndole un contrato primero a la sucursal de Shangai y posteriormente a Tokio.

Donde conocería a Izayoil una joven mesera con aspiraciones a ser la metrie de Manquio una Mela Suc. Tokio. Ella se ganaría a Inu y Sesshomaru poco a poco hasta formar juntos una familia.

A Inuyasha lo habian criado en un ambiente de amor y trabajo duró en su casa todos trabajaban ayudando, deberes de casa, limpieza, el jardín haciendo una unidad familiar que se demostraba en la manera de ser de los dos hijos de la familia. En cuanto a Seshomaru había optado por estudiar gastronomía en la Universidad de Tokio. Mientras que ha Inuyasha el deporte le llamaba la atención desde pequeño ya que como sus padres tenían turnos completos de trabajo durante la semana siempre trataban de ir por ellos a la escuela y buscarles actividades durante la tarde para que no estuviesen de osiosos. Hací q buscaron dependiendo de las habilidades de cada uno a Seshomaru lo inscribieron en natación, pero Inuyasha fue más difícil aún que su hermano eran quien se hacía cargo de cambiarlo ya que se cansaba de cada nuevo deporte, paso de natación a ciclismo, de hay a atletismo pasando por el bosquetboll, llegando al soccer hasta dar con el fútbol americano.

Un pequeño equipo de un veterano americano que comenzaba. El Teniente Red era estricto y disciplinado exigiendo lo mismo para sus chicos los cuales seleccionaba a partir de los que se mostraban interesados en cuanto veían entrenar a los otros, los aceptaba a corta edad para hacerles responsables,atentos, disciplinados, corteses y sobre todo hacerles ver que ser hombres fuertes significa no abusar de los demás.

La relación entre hermanos era muy buena, y como hermanos tenían sus clásicos enfrentamientos pero no pasaba de hay. Con la ayuda de Seshomaru y del Teniente Red, Inuyasha había logrado aspirar a la beca de la Academia Shikon, el teniente lo hacía entrenar hasta morir mientras que Seshomaru lo hacía estudiar.

En su primer día Inuyasha aún no conocía a nadie había que añadir q al ser una academia exclusiva no cualquiera podría acceder a ella.

Con entusiasmo revisó su cronograma de iniciación, y buscar en el mapa de la escuela el gimnasio para hacerse con su equipo de entrenamiento y horario.

Academia Shikon Arts and School el sólo nombre daba miedo. O así lo veía Kagome Higurashi la única hija del matrimonio Higurashi Hiro y Sonomi los elegantes padres de Kagome.

Hiro director de Higurashi Industruy un chico listo que había logrado buenas inversiones al salir de la Academia Shikon Arts and School y consiguiendo su acceso a la Universidad de Oxford. Hiro es un excelente economista y administrador. De lo más improbable había surgido, el chico del barrio que tomaba lo poco que tenía y lo duplica, llegó como becario de Ciencias a la Academia Shikon Arts and School, al poco tiempo conocería a Koga Sugakua el hijo de un viejo empresario, Koga no era tan bueno con los números,pero al conocer las destrezas de Hiro, le propuso un plan de 50 a 50; a Koga para probar que podría dirigir la compañía de su compañía le habían dado un reto de hermanos. El contra su hermana Ayame. El que lograra la mejor inversión quedaría como presidente al terminar de estudiar mientras que el otro buscaría su lugar en la empresa. Koga dio a Hiro la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera para mejor los números que su padre le había dado. Así nacería la amistad y alianza más fructífera en el mundo de los negocios, ambos irían a Oxford donde comenzarán a trabajar en su propia compañía Grupo KoHi, trabajaron juntos hasta el momento en que Koga tuvo que volver a Japón para dirigir la empresa de su padre.

Koga cedió a su amigo parte de sus acciones quedando como accionista de la compañía de su amigo que poco a poco se iba volviendo importante, así nacería Higurashi Industry. Gracias a la influencia de Koga conocería a su esposa Sonomi Takeda la menor de la dinastía. Comprometida con el hijo de Grupo Albuquerque un joven brasileño interesado en la compañía Takeda. Para una fusión trasatlántica, pero en Sonomia había algo más era una ejemplar jugadora de polo, y Veterinaria. Hiro llegaría al corazón de Sonomi a través de lo que ambos amaban los caballos, así como ayudar a su padre haciéndose socio de su compañía, logrando rescatarla de una quiebra inderente.

Hiro demostró su entera devoción a Sonomi para había nadie más que ella. Y su hija, su única hija debido a un accidente durante su embarazo, sólo habían podido tener a Kagome. Hiro contribuyó a que Kagome tuviera una educación completa, aún que su madre la llenaría de retos y expectativas.

Retos que habían de llegar hasta la Academia Shikon Arts and School, Kagome era una chica de 15 años, alta de cabello oscuro, expresión serena y unos hermosos ojos verdes chocolate toda ella destinada a ser una mujer hermosa.

Cuando Kagome entró a la Academia, sólo tenía en mente una cosa. Evitar el casi inminente compromiso con Koga Sugakua, el hijo de un amigo de su padre. Su madre no estaba muy convencida de ello, aunque la idea de sus padres es que si encontraban a su amor, antes no intervendrán.

Ser hija de un gran empresario y una dinastía como la de su madre era una gran carga. Y ahora en ella y Sota su chofer y buen amigo. Bien era hora de hacer frente a la Academia.

Todos se reunían en el gran gimnasio era llegar a cada módulo de acuerdo a lo que dijese tu carta de aceptación.

Inuyasha se dirigió al módulo de fútbol americano.

Hay al formar la fila. Mira hacia el módulo de equitación y Polo donde ve a una delicada joven.

\- Hey atención - dice un chico detrás de Inuyasha

\- Aaa? -dijo Inuyasha

\- Miroku Takeda deja de mirar a otro lado viejo, la fila está avanzando

\- Disculpa ya voy

\- Eres de nuevo ingreso?

\- E si, Takeda no es la dinastía de, Takeda la empresa de telecomunicaciones

\- Sip mi padre la dirige actualmente, aún que mi familia aún tiene algo de influencia.

\- Y tu eres?

\- Inuyasha Tashio, becario de deportes

\- O good chicó, fútbol americano o natación?

\- Fútbol americano y tu ?

\- Americano igual parece que tendremos el mismo horario.

\- Atención - dijo el encargado del módulo

\- Miroku parece que ya encontraste compañero de habitación

\- Jajaj bueno Chen algo debe de hacer si nos vas a hacer matarnos en el campo

Lord Chen era el director de la división de deportes así como el entrenador de fútbol americano, Lord Chen había jugado en Estados Unidos y sabía que se necesitaba para forjar grandes jugadores.

A Miroku lo conocía de que sus hermanos mayores habían pasado por su institución, pero más porque tan pronto pudo sostener el balón el padre de los tres Takeda había conseguido que Chen los entrenará y sabía lo relajado y buen jugador que era. Y en cuanto al chico nuevo era recomendado de Red, el veterano que entrenaba chicos para la liga.

Con las nuevas promesas les esperaba una gran temporada.

Módulo de equitación y Polo

\- Señorita Higurashi - dijo Abe

\- Hola Abe ¿como siguió Max ?- contestó Kagome

\- Mejorando Señorita Higurashi

\- Vamos nos conocemos de siempre dime Kagome

\- Es la escuela, no las caballerizas de su madre donde todo es posible, bueno a veces

\- si - mientras reía dulcemente

\- Ambas Polo y equitación verdad?

\- si- asintió.con la cabeza

A Inuyasha le llamó ón escucharla reír, su dulce risa le hizo centrarse en ella, dejando a Miroku hablando como loco.

-he vamos a nuestra habitación

\- … - miraba a Kagome

\- uuu no inventes si es a quién yo creo que miras estas muy lejos de ser lo que mi tía quiere para ella

\- La conoces? A la chica del Polo? La de la hermosa risa?

\- Si te contaré.cuando dejes de avergonzarnos.

Salieron del gimnasio

Edificio A

Apartamento A25

Su equipaje ya estaba hay. Sólo había que acomodar todo en el departamento.

\- Ahora si dime?

\- Que ?

\- La niña hermosa en la fila de Polo

\- Aaaa mi prima

\- Es tu prima ?

\- Si porque

\- Es hermosa, y de una risa dulce, sus ojos son verdes o chocolate dime algo no ?

\- Jajjaja he dejalo mi tía tiene grandes expectativas para ella, además ya está comprometida

\- Como ? Con quién ?

\- Como por mi tío y con quién con Koga Sugakua

\- Y ese es ?

\- El hijo de un socio

\- Al menos me dirás su nombre

\- Nop, así la olvidarás pronto

\- Oye

\- Apresurate este apartamento no se acomoda solo

Señorita Higurashi miembro del equipo de Polo.

Los Polistas en la Academia eran los únicos que no vivían en la ella. Ya que sólo tomaban las clases y se iban a la granja Shikon Arts and School, donde estaban los establos y los campos de entrenamiento.

\- Señorita- dijo Sota

\- Si

\- Vamos a la granja, o veremos su horario para estimar tiempos?

\- Si, vamos, así haremos un cronograma

La semana de ingreso se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Adaptarse al equipo no costó nada, y con Miroku empezó a conocer a las elites que había en la Academia todos y todas la chicas sexis de la escuela. Pero nunca nada de la chica de ojos verdes-chocolate. Así como al supuesto prometido, un estupido que le había plantado cara desde el primer entrenamiento. Pero a la no había vuelto ver era a la chica dela sonrisa dulce.

Matemáticas salon A5

\- Todas deberíamos entender esto, todas

\- Hay Kagome, tu por que solo eres tú , tus caballos y tus libros - dijo kikio

\- Jajjaja Kagome sólo quiere que uses más tu cabeza amiga- dijo Sango

\- Buen día bien. dicho

\- Jajja si sabemos que ella no lo hará

\- Hay Sango -

Escuchar es risa fue todo lo que necesito, para perder la cabeza.

Era ella, estaba hay, la chica hermosa.

-Mira - dijo Kikio detrás de Kagome

\- Parece que has conseguido lo que toda chica

\- Que?

\- Mira - señaló hacia Inuyasha- un chico embobado por ti

Se acercó esperando que lo viera. Y como no? Estaba frente a ella

\- Hola

\- Soy Inuyasha puedo saber tu nombre?

* * *

Un cordial saludo

Esperando contar con su apoyo, esta historia es una mezcla de ideas. y comenzaremos 10 años antes en el tiempo.

Saludos y buen día


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

No le contesto nada, ni se inmuto.

Qué debería hacer?, había algo en el, que era atrayente, unos ojos dorados intensos.

Fijos en ella.

Sólo camino a su lado dejando a Sango y a Kikio con el.

He disculpa- susurro Sango mientras lo miraba seguirla con la mirada

Oye tonto! dijo Kikio

…. Giró su mirada hacia ellas

Te pego fuerte no? Al menos no le dijiste una frase tonta

Si, como caramelito dime tu nombre?

Yo quiero ….. ( no termino de hablar Miroku le caía encima a un costado de las chicas)

Tashio tonto, me presentas a las niñas ? Que suertudo le susurró

Bueno yo…..

He, tú eres el primo verdad?

Ola Kikio y tu amiga es ?

Se conocen ? Si Kikio y yo luego te cuento

Ola gatito, ella es Sango es compañera de Kagome en Polo. Y este boy scout es?

No lo mires así gatita, es mi amigo y nuevo compañero de fútbol Inuyasha

A Inuyasha no le gustaba como lo miraba Kikio. Si pensaba en que era la novia de alguien, ese alguien no se enfadaría, lo único que quería era el nombre de su chica.

Su chica

Atención clase

Se escucharon ruidos de sillas moviéndose y chicos susurrando.

Matemáticas

A25

Nivel I

Fue lo que escribió el profesor. Pero Inuyasha no estaba del todo seguro que quisiera saber más de lo que decía. El sólo quería algo a ella. Su chica.

Matemáticas, materiales y Polo la mayoría de los estudiantes vivían en, dos cosas, la escuela y tiempo libre.

Ella se encerraba en la librería del centro entre libros de economía, una laptop y su tarea las próximas 3 horas serían de invertir, hacer rabiar a Will y hacer su tarea.

Will los mercados van bien podemos comprar? Llegó la hora!?

Consulta con para estimar, estas aprendiendo,pero si podemos hacer el millón

Will era un corredor de bolsa, competente. Kagome lo había contratado cuando terminó los libros de la biblioteca se su padre. La habían educado en casa desde pequeña hasta su ingreso a la Academia Shikon Arts and School. Jamás había hecho otra cosa estudiar y el Polo. Sus padres pensaron que sería lo mejor para ella, pero su correcta cortesía la manejaba mejor con los caballos que los humanos.

Como fue la Academia? Es lo que esperabas?

Mmmm nose hay varios de mi familia hay. Y amigas del Polo lo único malo es que ya el profesor, no es sólo para mi. Es lo único

Y los chicos? tu eres linda

Na Will; para eso estas tu

No lo creo, tu mamá me pidió los informes quiere saber cómo vas

Dile que mejor que nunca

Entrena, entrena,entrena.

Hey….. Aguarda hey¡!

… voltea buscando

Inuyasha tonto esperame

Si,mueve te

Kikio preguntó por ti

Y ?/? A mi que?

No te gusto

No. ya te dije quien si,

Vamos Kikio es buen partido, te hará entrar en todos lados nos conviene

Me la estas vendiendo tanto, que me hace pensar que tu la quieres

Era mi novia antes

Y …..

Bueno lo dejamos por…..

Voltearon a ver, la limusina negra llegaba y Kagome se despedía de un atractivo joven mayor que ella de manera muy cariñosa.

Inuyasha no supo cómo pero cruzó la calle y llegó cerca de donde estaban.

Pero Miroku fue más rápido y lo tacleo antes de acercarse a su prima y su socio de negocios.

Que diablos te pasa ?

Yo…(quiero que nadie la toque)

Si me lo imagino

Pero ven vámonos

Jalo a Inuyasha y lo llevó al apartamento que compartían.

Bien antes de que se salga de control dijo Miroku

… mirando fijamente a su amigo

Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi tiene 15 años y es jugadora de Polo desde siempre le encantan los números y los animales y jamás a recibido clases fuera de casa, más que ahora que ingresó a la Academia

Y el tonto ese ? Es el prometido ? No Koga verdad?

No es Will el socio de ella

Socio?

Negócios, no importa

Ya lo tienes su nombre

Y si lo sabías por qué no me lo dijiste

No lo creí importante

Pero te dije que era hermosa

Si y no te puedes acercar a ella

Y eso ?

No quieres saberlo y no deberías saberlo nunca así que olvidala

Pero…

Ya tenía un nombre en qué pensar

El primer encuentro no fue como Inuyasha quería, es decir, ya en la siguiente clase que tuvieran juntos o en el campo de Polo.

No en matemáticas, se adelantó a todos y contestó un problema que necesitaba 3 horas como máximo para resolverse ella lo resolvio en una y además las respuestas de los que le seguían al que había en el libro, al parecer ella ya había visto ese volumen. Y la pasaron a la clase de los de 3 semestre. Para desgracia de Inuyasha, luego fue al campo de Polo, había un partido intercolegial, y el moría por verla jugar, pero se lo comento a Miroku. Y el palco de su amigo permaneció en fiesta, que no dejaban ver que había en el partido.

Hasta que entre entrenamientos y tareas, sólo atino a conseguir su foto del fotógrafo oficial de la Academia.

Partido final

Final de Temporada

Vestidores

Shikon Arts and School Academia

Bien chicos llegó la hora de la verdad dijo el entrenador Red

\- dijo el coach red

siii arriba - gritaron todos los jugadores

Miroku, oye tengo la ensacion de que este sera un gran partido- dijo Inuyasha

Ten fe grandes cosas nos esperan

Era la final de la temporada, de otoño la Academia Shikon Arts and School, había logrado llegar ala final intercolegial, este es el partido de la final. Los Caballeros andantes de la Academia Elite VS Los Perros de Shikon Arts and School.

Toda la academia estaba ahí ambas escuelas estaban llenando el campo de Shikon Arts and School, Inuyasha deseaba saber si su Kagome estaba en los palcos de la Dinastía Takeda.

Presentaron los equipos, los integrantes, los himnos de cada escuela, la porristas salieron, las mascotas de ambas escuelas se enfrentaron. Kagome veia el espectaculo a conciencia, Miroku había insistido en que fuera y usara el palco, pensaba que estaría lleno de sus amigos, o sus chicas, era sabido que su primo es un coqueto.

Sango y Kagome estaban en el palco, mirando hacia el campo.

Inuyasha ignoraba la presencia de Kagome en el palco, pensando en que ella veria el partido decidio dar lo mejor de si mismo.

Haz pensado en la posibilidad de que te vas a casar con Koga? pregunto Sango

No realmente, mi pasión son los numeros y Papá lo sabe, Mamá cre que es una buena estrategia. Pero en probabilidad matemática no llega ni a uno. dijo Kagome

Nose como decirte esto, pero tal vez sea bueno que lo conozca, nose

Tengo suficiente con lo que investigue y creeme no merece mi atención, en lo más mínimo, puede seguir con sus chicas.

Las chicas vieron la entrada de los equipos, y que comienze el juego, pronto empezaron a llegar gente de Higurashi Industy al palco, a ver a las promesas de la academia, lo que sobresaltó a Kagome fue la presencia de Will.

Que haces aqui?

Hay un chico, que es hijo de uno de nuestros empleados

un becario?

correcto, un chico que juego futboll, necesito saber si esta en el equipo principal

Es el nuevo proyecto?

Si el que solicitó financiamiento a dias, y quiero saber si su familia puede con eso.

Le vas a investigar bien por favor

En eso una llamada la desconecto, era Miroku.

He caramelo

Que

Baja tengo el balón del partido para Sango

Ok permiteme

Salir del palco con Will siguiéndole el paso, era un poco llamativo. Pero se limitó a caminar, al pasar por la entrada norte, Miroku, al verla avanzado haciendo señas a un compañero,este a otro chico y luego a Inuyasha. Y este casi se arroya a Kagome

Cerca de ella, algo pasa, que ella sostiene el balón frente a él.

Creo que esto es tuyo

Si, pero también esto es tuyo

Y la besó.

Inuyasha al verla con el balón donde habían ganado, lo llenó de alegría, sujetalo con el gane pensando en ti. Y ahora estás aquí muy cerca de mi.

Inuyasha la besaba tan sereno y gentil, que puso sus manos en su cintura. Y cuando estaba por abrazarla, algo golpeó su bota.

Suéltame pedazo de idiota

Y se fue hecha una furia que ni a Sango espero

Ella estaba con Miroku disfrutando de la escena, en cuanto se recuperó, Inuyasha salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Sin importar lo que dijeran por el micrófono.

Oye alto

.,... Kagome salía de ay a toda prisa

Oye muchacho dijo Will

Kagome por favor espera

... Seguía sin palabra

Oye niño

Se que no fue lo mejor pero no me puede contener, tu me gustas mucho

Se detuvo en seco ante esto, Inuyasha pensó que era una buena señal.

Fue entonces cuando.

Will se paró frente a Inuyasha y le dijo

\- Que hiciste idiota?

\- No es asunto suyo, es entre ella y yo

\- ella quien ( dijo señalando Will

Era imposible ya no estaba donde se había quedado parada. No había nadie más que Will.

Había tocado el cielo al tenerla tan cerca.

Will lo miro fijamente, quien lo hubiese imaginado un becario enamorado de su jefa, o eso parecía. De pronto el chico dejo de buscar y dijo.

-Que quieres?

\- De ti, nada . Tu familia ha pedido un préstamo a mi compañía. Y necesito información

\- Como se que eso es real

\- Conoces las firmas no?

\- Si pero

Cualquiera dudaría del tipo. Pero lo había visto con Kagome tal vez no era tan malo

Tomo una decisión un poco arisgada y dijo.

\- Te veo en unos momentos en la librería que está cerca de la Academia

\- No te preocupes te espero y te llevo

Inuyasha salió de ay, con la intención, de preguntar y obtener información de Kagome.

Más de la que el tipo, podría tener de su familia.

Will marco en su móvil y dijo.

\- Estas bien ?

\- No lo se

\- Y si no lo sabes tu, quién?

\- Dejalo, no se que pasó

\- Te diré en cuanto hablé con el

Saliendo del vestidor dejando a todos festejando marco a su padre

\- Diga

\- Papá, oie tu o Seshomaru han pedido algún préstamo?

\- Si uno para máquinas y muebles por que hijo?

\- alguien de una compañía vino a verme y quiere hablar de eso.

\- por cierto felicidades anotación

\- ha ? Por el partido si ya viste la página de la Academia?

\- el gol y el beso chico? La capturaste a ella también?

\- que ? Te marcó luego aver que es sale chao

Corto la llamada. Y en el navegador de su móvil busco la página de la Academia. Hay estaba la página anunciando la victoria. Eso estaba bien pero cuadros más abajo en primer cuadro.

! Ese si es el beso del partido, parece que el novato, consiguió a la campeona de Polo!

Una foto de su beso, se veía tan especial, la guardo.

Will esperaba fuera del estadio.

\- hey! ya listo?

\- Si y no

\- aja y eso?

\- no te diré nada de mi familia. Pero quiero todo sobre ella. Mientras decía eso tomo a Will por el cuello de su camisa

\- quieto vaquero, Will Stratfor socio de KaHi y buen amigo de la señorita Kagome ) dijo Will mientras lo apresaba Inuyasha

\- si y quieres?

\- Saber quien eres? Me puedes soltar y caminamos ?

\- o si claro.

Soltando a Will, lo dejo caminar hasta que esté le hizo señas que lo siguiera.

\- niño la viste en ?

\- mmm pense que era el préstamo primero.

\- Lo se todo sobre tu familia buena y trabajadora

\- pero creí que?!

\- si pero no esperaba esa reacción al verla fue osado e?

\- bueno hace mucho que me gusta que verla tan cerca fue.

\- enamorado.?/ pero de que si no la conoces o si

\- compartimos una clase, bueno la corpantiamos )dijo llegando a la librería

\- subimos al café?

\- te sigo

Se sentaron hasta el fondo del local con dos frapuchunitos.

\- entonces dijo Will

\- matemáticas verdad

\- se fue a tercero hace un par de meses, todas sus clases son avanzadas

\- si me lo dijo, por su nivel académico

\- donde estudió?

\- siempre en casa

\- por que?

\- Su .madre pertenece a la dinastía Takeda, y ellos educan a sus hijos desde los dos años hasta los 14, con profesores privados, y atención especial en sus habilidades, su primera interacción con gente de su misma edad fuera de la familia es hasta los 15.

Pero tu no deberías querer acercarte a ella

\- No veo por que, ella es especial?

\- muy especial pero no está lista para ningún juego colegial, niño

\- dices saber todo de mi, entonces sabrás que lucharé por que me vea a mi.

\- chico no lo hagas

\- pero...?

\- ella tiene otras prioridades, olvidala

Se levantó Will de la mesa. Pero no salió sin mirarlo una vez más.

Will sabía que era un buen chico, podía ser el amor que haría, a Hiro desaser el compromiso.

Pero y Kagome que sentía, y su madre como reaccionaria a esto. Y sobre todo a la foto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres

Campo de Polo

Academia Shikon Arts and School

Kagome no sabía, que pensar y sentir su atención estaba lejos de ser lo que necesitaba su juego de Polo.

\- Señorita pasa algo ) dijo el coach

\- No nada

Continuó el juego hasta qué lo vio. En las gradas menores. Habían pasado tres días desde el gran Domingo para la Academia.

A media semana se llevaba a cabo el último juego de la temporada, el frío pronto no dejaría jugar.

El equipo de la Academia tenía un encuentro con la Academia para Señoritas Kinomoto, las dulces y temibles ganadoras del año pasado y el equipo de la madre de Kagome Sonomi Takeda.

Para Kagome era como una práctica, pero para sus compañeras, estas chicas eran de temer. Considerando que habían perdido a su capitana.

Sango Li era su capitana hasta que terminó la secundaria y dejó la Academia, apresar de ser becada en esa Academia, pero un golpe se suerte en la final el año pasado, la habían catapultado a las filas de la Academia Shikon Arts and School.

Nunca dejes a un compañero atrás, Sango había dejado correr la pelota cuando una de sus compañeras, tenía problemas con su caballo peresipitandose en una caída, eso les había quitado un punto y una jugadora, la entrenadora estaba furiosa. Pero la recuperación fue rápida. Y la sorpresa vino después cuando el director Naraku la reclutaba para la Academia.

Sonomi no tenía problemas con enfrentar a su hija, lo que lo hacía interesante es que ahora ella. Era la capitana. El partido fue tenso, nervioso y lleno de circunstancias, muchos esperaban que ganara la Academia para Señoritas Kinomoto. Pero no contaba con el genio de Kagome.

Para Inuyasha verla jugar, estar hay con ella,esa niña lo tenía en sus manos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Estaba mirando desde la zona de estudiantes, hasta que noto que unos chicos llegaban cerca del campo.

Mientras anunciaban el ganador del partido, miraba buscándola.

Los equipos salieron del campo, directo a cambiarse y una ducha, les esperaba una gran entrega de premios.

Se habia dispuesto una gran carpa, con luces y un gran banquete.

Que seria el inicio de la vida social post partido.

Todo un romántico ambiente campirano que vería su inicio al final de la tarde.

Para Kagome la fiesta después del partido no era importante, nunca se quedaba sus subcapitana Sango siempre se quedaba a recibir todo lo que hubiesen ganado en el partido en turno. Pero esta es la final e importaba la moral del equipo, Y la victoria frente a su Madre, para honrar el esfuerzo de ambas se quedaría. Lo único negativo es que el estaba hay.

La fiesta comenzo con la llegada de los equipos de cada colegio y Academia de la liga.

Para Inuyasha fue como un desfile de moda, estilo y glamur. Aún que muchas chicas quisieron llamar su atención el se limitó a aplaudir cuando anunciaban a cada equipo.

Se estaba desesperando buscándola entre los invitados, empenzaba a pensar que se había ido.

Entonces Inuyasha contuvo el aliento y se dio la vuelta.

Allí, en la puerta abierta de la carpa, bajo las tenues luces, estaba Kagome con un vestido blanco. El cabello ondulado le caía en cascada sobre los hombros.

Vio cómo se detenía y miraba hacia la gente. Entonces lo vio a él.

Imuyasha no podía esperar. Se dirigió hacia ella abriéndose paso entre los invitados.

Cuando estuvieron el uno frente al otro se detuvo. Observó su hermoso rostro y el resto del mundo desapareció. Entonces contuvo el aliento.

Por primera vez, después del beso del partido estaban frente a frente, tan hermosa y bella. Para Inuyasha había llegado la hora de no ocultar lo que sentía y demostrar que era digno de ella.

Nada podía ocultarlo, su amor se mostraría fuerte.

–Estás… estás hermosa –susurró.

–Sí –los ojos verdes de Kagome brillaban

–. Ya no tengo miedo de nada. Excepto de ti–extendió la mano.

Había logrado en este primer torneo vencer a su Madre, tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba entre ella e Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se la quedó mirando su mano sobre su pecho y luego alzó la vista hacia su rostro.

Parecía un ángel salido de un sueño.

Parecía la respuesta a la pregunta del resto de su vida.

Inuyasha le tomó la mano. Suspiró, estremeciéndose ante la delicia de su contacto. Temía que se tratara de un espejismo, de un fantasma que desaparecería si trataba de tocarla. Pero el calor de su mano demostró lo contrario. No era ningún fantasma. Era de carne y hueso.

Estar hací con ella era un milagro. Inuyasha le apretó la mano con fuerza. ¿Qué había hecho de bueno en su vida para merecer esta oportunidad? –Perdóname, Kagome–dijo en voz baja.

–¿Perdonarte? –su voz sonó dulce y clara como el agua–. Todo paso tan rápido, no supe que hacer y tu tampoco.

–Pero ahora mismo estoy muy seguro dd que es lo que quiero–Inuyasha aspiró con fuerza el aire–. Pensé que te había perdido por ser tan impulsivo y eso estuvo a punto de matarme. No quiero volver a sentirme así. No quiero perderte nunca. Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

Escuchó a su alrededor murmullos de asombro. Se apartó de Kagome y vio por el rabillo del ojo que la gente había empezado a darse codazos y a señalar.

No le importaba. Se puso de rodillas delante de ella y Kagome contuvo el aliento.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó.

El murmullo se convirtió en un ruido. La gente que estaba bailando se detuvo en la pista. Incluso los músicos dejaron de tocar sus instrumentos. O tal vez Inuyasha no podía oír la música por encima del latido de su corazón.

Cerró los ojos, apoyó la mejilla contra su cintura y luego la miró.

–Te quiero Kagome.

Ella se mordió el labio. Poniéndole las manos en las mejillas, lo miró con incertidumbre.

–¿Estás seguro? Inuyasha se incorporó, le agarró la cara y le acarició las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.

–Mírame a la cara y verás la verdad.

Kagome buscó su mirada y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Que le diría una confesión de amor, y un cariño que no sabía cómo corresponder.

Inuyasha escuchó silbidos y comentarios de los invitados que estaban más cerca. Lo que sentía por Kagome era privado, así que la tomó de la mano y la sacó de allí. Una vez fuera de la tienda, le dijo: –Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Kagome lo miró bajo la noche estrellada con sus ojos verdes, brillantes de admiración. Inuyasha la quería más que a su propia vida. No quería estar nunca sin ella.

–Se mi novia–le pidió.

Ella contuvo el aliento y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

–Sí –respondió– Oh si, – aseguró apartándose de él– Pero y mi Madre, y todo lo que te han dicho sobre mi?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

\- No importa, lo más importante es que sentimos- dijo dejándola encerrada en sus brazos- Aún quiero que descubras que puedes quererme, no me importa lo demás lo que conosco hasta ahora de ti, me encanta.

\- Pero estas seguro esto puede ser difícil- dijo mirando sus ojos dorados

\- No hay nadie más con quien quiera estar- dijo sosteniendo su mirada.

Caminaron juntos alejándose de la fiesta, ivan rumbo a los establos.

\- Miroku dijo que intento que te olvidarás del asunto. Después de la descortesía de matemáticas

\- Sólo bastó con venir a verte cuando entrenas, para saber que, habías estado nerviosa. Después de ese día venía a diario a leer, para las tareas al campo de entrenamiento, es tranquilo

\- Y supiste que días entrenaba verdad?

\- Fue fácil eres muy dedicada, mis horas de tarea antes del entrenamiento de fútbol, son las usas para pasear los caballos y saltar los obstáculos.

\- jajaj río dulce y tranquila

\- Hay esta eso es lo que capturó mi atención, la primera vez

\- Y que haremos ahora,?

\- Primero mostrarte todo, y hacer que sólo pienses en mí, como yo en ti.

Una mirada enojada veía desde la puerta de la fiesta hacia la pareja.

\- Parece ser que ya llegó- dijo Hiro

\- Ni lo pienses, ese becadito no hará cambiar a nuestra hija- dejo Sonomi

\- Tu te enamoraste- Hiro la miraba detenidamente

\- Si pero no tenía, una compañía, ni heredaría otra- comento duramente.

\- Kagome necesita vivir-

Para Sonomi su hija necesitaba, la idea del amor, lejos muy lejos de ella.

Por que la receta ideal para un desastre es un romance apasionado, joven y lleno de esperanza.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 04

Enferma

Enferma Cáncer

Cáncer terminal

Mareó

Cansancio

Enojó

Eso era todo lo que le vino a la mente a la Madre de Kagome,hace tres años cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer en sus pulmones, gracias a las actividades al aire libre hay sopesado la enfermedad, pero había llegado al punto terminal.

Sonomi es hora que le digas a tu familia acerca de tu enfermedad - dijo el Doctor

Vamos Max no te hize venir desde Londres para que me digas que hacer

Tu hija y esposo es lo menos que se merecen

Hiro lo superará, y en cuanto a Kagome ella es más fuerte que yo

Estas segura

Si, sólo debe arreglar algunas cosas y todo quedará listó

Arreglar si ya quisiera.

Aunque las cosas no estaban del todo, como Sonomi quisiera estaban a sólo dejar las cosas listas, amarrar a su esposo e hija sería sencillo.

Paso 1

Abogado que convesca a Hiro y compre la compañía

Paso 2

Enviar a Kagome a estudiar a Ofxord

Paso 3

Preparar todo para la muerte

Faltaba muy poco para la fiesta de Navidad, Kagome había dejado claro que prefería por mucho ir con Inuyasha que con su supuesto prometido.

Inuyasha había comensado a trabajar en el restaurante donde estaban sus padres para reunir dinero y tener el smoking para la fiesta de Kagome, aún que sus ratos libres eran para ella y luego el deporte.

Sonomi había tenido caídas que hacían sospechas a Hiro de su condición. Pero se había limitado a no decir nada. Por su parte Sonomi había empujado a Kagome a tomar la prueba y prepararse para ella. La Universidad como regalo había decidido hacer la entrega de aceptación durante la Navidad.

Salón Souza

Hotel Gran Tokio

Noche de Navidad

Ejecutivos

Empresarios

Herederos

Lo más selecto de lo sociedad, para este evento la cumbre del año. Para Inuyasha era como entrar en otro mundo, tenía entre sus manos una rosa blanca y una roja.

No había podido ver a Kagome en toda la semana, la prueba ya había terminado.

Era la primera vez que llegaba a esta cena sola sin Miroku. Y el muy tonto había dicho que buscaría a Inuyasha y lo distraería con otras chicas. Pero llegaba la hora de la verdad.

El momento de demostrarle a su Padre que podía tomar una decisión por su cuenta.

Era ella estaba hay,con un hermoso vestido verde,coqueto y dulce, el encanto más tierno a la vista.

Se quedó quieto con las rosas en las manos, mientras ella se acercaba a él.

Hola- dijo Kagome

Ho….l a . Yo - mientras extendía Inuyasha las flores hacia ella- hermosa, bueno yo

Gracias

Mmm e yo - mientras calmaba sus nervios

¿ Estas listo para dejar de ser mi novio secreto?

Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Por ti todo

Gracias

Te quiero

Kagome se sonrojo de una manera tan dulce, que Inuyasha no hizo más que sonreir.

Desde la escalera del balcón estaban los Padres de Kagome, su madre se giró a ver lo que Miroku veía con tanto entusiasmo.

Ya llegó

Si tía ya está aquí- mormuro Miroku

Y el becado es ese que está con ella?

Si, el partido de Polo, el de la foto, el de la librería, es Inuyasha ¿Tia los demás lo saben, hoy te veo más decaída?

Tu Tío sospecha, y a Kagome la he tenido ocupada con lo de Ofxord

Hoy entregan las aceptaciones de Japón no?

Si y ella está hay

Tienes que cuidarte más

Ya queda poco tiempo, y te agradezco la ayuda pequéño

Ya no soy pequeño, acuerdate soy la oveja negra

De oveja negra no tienes nada mi niño,nada

Cuidala, por favor

Miroku sabía del cáncer de su tía, ya que en una ocasión había acompañado a su hermano, a quitarle una escayola. Y hay mientras buscaba a una enfermera para que asesora a su hermano.

Vio a su tía siendo ayudada por su chofer a salir de una habitación, y mientras este buscaba las llaves. Su tía se desvaneció. El chofer al reconocerlo se puso nervioso, Miroku ayudo al hombre a llevar a su Tia a su camioneta, y le envió a su tía un texto.

Te encontré en el hospital. Y ayude a Mol contigo. Tenemos que hablar te veo en el café Miroku

Hay comenzó la complicidad con su tía, y los viajes de ayuda y cuidado de Kagome, el era el guardián ahora de la dinastía Takeda.

Sonomi lo habia dejado todo dispuesto, podrían ser horas, o días pero todo estaba listo.

Inuyasha no soltaba la mano de Kagome, no quería que nadie más la tomará de la mano, hoy se sentía celoso de cualquiera.

El salón estaba bellamente decorado con un estilo francés clásico, y colores rojo, verde y dorado todo un cuento de hadas.

Los invitados se animaban cada vez, y los más jóvenes disfrutaban de las compañías y l música.

El embajador de inglés en Japón, subía al estrado, en compañía de la familia Higurashi y la familia Sugakua.

Es un honor y un placer para mi, como regalo de estas fiestas. Primeramente darles las gracias por esta hermosa velada, y para los jóvenes un regalo para su viaje futuro, en mis manos tengo los nombres de los tres afortunados que estarán en Ofxord en el mes de enero cursando su primer semestre Universitario.

Todos se había reunido, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban juntos, Miroku junto a ellos y Koga Sugakua al otro extremo del salón, los otros jóvenes de la fiesta estaban acercándose al estrado. Kikio había llegado al frente para ver a los afortunados.

Llegó la hora

Primer aceptado Yoga Hoyo

Segundo aceptado Novo Mitsumi

Y por último y no menos importante Higurashi Kagome

Los aplausos comensaron, Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome, en toda la euforia, nadie más que Miroku,noto que su tía se desvanecia.

Todo se volvió una locura, la Sonomi Higurashi estaba desmayada, una ambulancia, paramedicos, entre gritos y caos, lo único seguro era la mano de Inuyasha, en la de Kagome.

En medio de todo ese caos estaba Max el doctor que está mañana le había dicho a Sonomi, que evitará forzarse, la enfermedad había hecho ya graves daños en su cuerpo.

Max se acercó enseño su carnet a los paramedicos que llegaron, pronto, y los guió hacia el hospital donde trataba a Sonomi, pero el camino no fue como Max esperaba, con un despertar compulsivo y un ataque al corazón, para cuando llegaron al hospital, la señora Sonomi Higurashi Takeda había fallecido de dos ataques al corazón,y un cáncer pulmonar muy avanzado.

Era hora de decirle a su familia.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Kikio había visto el caos, cuando sus padres habían muerto, pero nada se comparaba con ver a tus amigos y conocidos. Correr, gritar, desesperarse. Buscar consuelo, recurrir a tu puerto, Hiro Higurashi había logrado sostener a su esposa, mientras que los demás anunciaban los ganadores de las becas.

En medio de todo eso, caer en la cuenta de que el momento más feliz y eufórico se volviera un desenlace trágico.

Sota había entrado en el Hotel, cuando vio a Hiro subir a la ambulancia detrás de Max. Encontró a Kagome e Inuyasha que venían saliendo, para comenzar a seguir la ambulancia.

Mientras llegaban al hospital, la fiesta se volvía un caos, y una misteriosa mujer se acercó a Will.

\- Todo ha comenzado

\- Sí, no traicionare la confianza de Kagome, pero lo que deseas hacer es más bajo. Hasta para ti

\- Búscame cuando estén en Londres

\- No, encuéntralo si es lo que quieres

Naomi Takayanagui era solo, una de las personas que aprovecharía de las circunstancias.

Will Stratford había estado siempre con Kagome desde que su madre había integrado a su plan de estudios en casa economía y ciencias. Convertirse en amigo de un pequeño gurú de las finanzas fue la experiencia más enriquecedora. Pero nunca pensó en ver a su amiga tan derribada.

Como un adolecente afrontaría que la persona que había cuidado de ella y buscado como desarrollar su potencial, hubiese muerto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hiro y Will se reunieron en el estudio de la mansión Takeda.

\- Que gano con que todo esto lo haya heredado

\- Ahora nada, Señor. ¿Pero que pasara con Kagome?, ella tiene que estar en Londres en Enero

\- Lose, pero…

\- Señor, un abogado quiere verlo, dice que la Señora Sonomi le dijo que viniera en cuanto supiera que ya había fallecido.- dijo el ama de llaves

\- Bien hazlo pasar

\- Señor Higurashi, y usted debe ser Will Stratford el socio de la Señorita Kagome- dijo extendiendo su mano.

\- Y usted como sabe tanto de nosotros- dijo Will

\- Bueno, Soy Alexander Anum fui contratado por la señora Sonomi

\- Y eso nos deja donde comenzamos –dijo Will

\- Bueno señores estoy aquí para la lectura del testamento y la última voluntad de Somom Takeda Higurashi.

\- De acurdo pero no vamos a esperar a mi hija

\- No Señor el testamento estipula que solo usted y Will Stratford son los necesarios para la lectura. Concluyo el abogado

Preparo todo y saco unos folios de su maletín. Como podíamos dudar que eran de Sonomi tubo la precaución de mostrar su caligrafía, ya que el documento había sido notariado a mano; para evitar posibles fraudes

Hiro como ahora te habrás enterado, hice muchas cosas con mis acciones en la compañía una de ellas fue asegurarme de que Kagome, tenga estabilidad y un futuro prometedor, jamás pensé en que no viviría lo suficiente para verla crecer y llevar su ingenio y destreza a conquistar el mundo.

Solo hay tres puntos que quiero cumplas como mi última voluntad

1\. Kagome debe estudiar en la universidad donde fue aprobado su proyecto y aceptada como becaria, hasta terminar su preparación académica, déjala seguir con su compañía

2\. Haz comprado Takeda Corp. Espero que hagas realidad la fusión que acordamos

3\. Cuida mucho de nuestra hija

Cuando el insulso abogado termino de leer supimos, más de la acciones y de como ella había influido, en la propia compañía de Kagome. Hiro despidió con urgencia al abogado y llamo a todo su personal en la mansión.

\- Will, señores y señoras, preparen todo nos mudamos mañana mismo a primera hora a Londres, Comuníquenme con Maximo en Londres y prepárense ya mismo y manden todo a nuestra casa en Londres.

\- Señor, correcto ahora comenzamos

Will vio como el eficiente personal, se movía empaquetando y moviendo todo, objetos y cosa que los dos Higurashi que quedaban necesitarían.

\- Señor, creo que debe esperar a la Señorita Kagome para que decidan

\- Su madre dio una orden, se cumple y punto, prepare el traslado ahora!

\- De acuerdo

Inuyasha había conseguido el estar con Kagome, después del funeral de su Madre, cuidarla y estar con ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

\- Crees que….

\- Que

\- Me amaba realmente

\- Te cuidaba, como crees que no

\- La voy a extrañar mucho- dijo comenzando a llorar Kagome

\- Ven – la sostuvo

\- Pero

\- Vamos a estar bien, ella te enseño mucho que no?

\- Si

\- Entonces tienes que honrar su recuerdo

\- Gracias

La llevo a su casa, la mansión Higurashi imponía desde la distancia, la hizo bajar de la motocicleta, y la abrazo fuertemente.

\- Descansa – dijo Inuyasha

\- Lo intentare

\- Lo necesitas, mañana a primera hora vendré a verte

\- Iremos a algún lado?

\- Vamos a visitar a tus caballos, así te relajas un poco no te parece

\- Es genial Inuyasha

Kagome abrazo a Inuyasha antes de entrar. Y desearle buenas noches

\- Will, que haces aquí a esta hora?

\- Esperándote jefa, y avisándote que te cambies salimos en 20 minutos

\- A dónde?

\- A Londres, tu padre tiene todo listo

Llegando a la pequeña estancia, hizo su aparición con toda su elegancia adquirida.

\- Como puedes decir que nos vamos, Madre acaba de morir

\- Silencio, solo cumplo su última voluntad

\- De que habas

\- Solo prepárate nos vamos

Subió escaleras arriba, ante la mirada de todos. Unos minutos antes de que se cumplieran los veinte que Will le había dicho, ya Kagome estaba abajo en el recibidor esperando.

\- Lista- dijo su Padre

\- Si, ya todo

\- Qué bueno

Kagome abordo la limusina, salió de mansión sin mirar a atrás, no sabía que muchas cosas iban a cambiar para siempre.

Una disculpa a he estado un poco liada con con mi trabajo,

pero me gustaría que siguieras mi historia

saludos


	6. Chapter 6

Londres

Época Actual

11 años después

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, padre?—preguntó Kagome Higurashi al entrar en el hogar que había pertenecido a su familia durante los últimos diez años en Londres.

El anciano levantó la mirada del periódico, sujeto con sus manos deformes y artríticas en lugar de con los dedos debido al dolor.

—¿Te has casado ya?—espetó. Ni un saludo, ni un poco de charla. Directo al grano. Así es como esos dos habían vivido toda su vida. Los negocios reinaban en su mundo, aunque Hiro Higurashi reconocía que Kagome era exponencial mente mejor para los negocios en casi todos los aspectos.

Pero esta vez, Hiro sabía que saldría ganando. Kagome se abstuvo de poner en blanco sus glaciales ojos cafes. Ya habían mantenido esta conversación muchas veces a lo largo de los años y se estaba volviendo tediosa.

—Padre, he recuperado tu fortuna, he triplicado el imperio familiar y he renovado las seis casas que poseemos por todo el mundo. —Su tono mordaz era

despiadada mente severo, pero rara vez se contenía cuando se impacientaba por algún asunto—.Desde que tomé las riendas del negocio, ahora tienes más dinero para gastártelo en los juguetes o en las amantes que quieras. Como ya he mencionado antes, todo lo quepido a cambio es quete abstengasde interferir en mi vida personal. No quiero casarme —le dijo a su padre, y no era la primera vez.

Su padre acababa de divorciarse de su sexta esposa. Las últimas cinco eran mujeres mercenarias que solo querían una cosa: un pedazo de la fortuna de los Higurashi. Y con el tiempo las cinco habían salido precipitadamente de la vida de su padre con el tesoro que buscaban, gracias a la ineptitud de su padre en el manejo de acuerdos prematrimoniales. O tal vez por que era un optimista en serie.

Kagome podía ignorar a las muñecas de su padre haciendo la vista gorda ante el comportamiento ridículo del anciano, ya que era el dinero de su padre, y por tanto no era asunto suyo. Pero años atrás, Kagome se había graduado en la universidad y volvió a casa para encontrar el negocio familiar prácticamente en quiebra. Desde el momento en que comprendió las serias dificultades financieras en las que su padre había sumido a la familia, había trabajado noche y día durante años para reparar el daño. Había recuperado el poder y las fortunas del emporio Higurashi , y no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para una esposa y una familia. E indudablemente, no sentía la inclinación de atarse a un hombre durante el resto de su vida o de tener bebés repugnantes que dependerían completamente de ella para su supervivencia física y económica. Kagome estaba convencida de que cualquier cosa a la que le dedicara ese tipo de apoyo tenía que contribuir y compensarle a cambio. Y los bebés no daban nada a cambio. No eran más que masas inútiles con las que no quería tener nada que ver.

Hiro suspiró y miró fijamente a su hija.

—Sí. Me has dado dinero y poder, pero quiero que te cases. Quiero nietos. Que hayas hecho todo esto no quiere decir nada si no hay nadie a quien dejárselo en herencia —dijo, mostrando con la mano la habitación elegante que había estado a punto de derrumbar se antes de que Kagoeme restaurase la casa a su antigua gloria—. Quiero un legado. Y tú me lo vas a dar.

Kagome no mostró ninguna emoción ante la enfática declaración de su padre. De hecho, giró sobre sus talones y empezó a marcharse. Ya había mantenido esa conversación demasiadas veces como para perder ni un minuto más.

—Sólo controlas un tercio de la compañía —dijo Hiro a la espalda de su hija que se marchaba.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil, y su furia empezó a ir en aumento al instante. Volviéndose lentamente, se enfrentó de nuevo a su padre.

—¿Es eso algún tipo de amenaza? —preguntó Kagome en voz baja y amenazante. Fuera su padre o no, nadie se metía con la compañía por cuya reconstrucción había sudado sangre. ¡Ahora era su empresa! Su padre había heredado una parte de la compañía de su Madre y funcionado con su naciente imperio, pero Hiro no había hecho nada más que llevar la a la ruina con sus malas decisiones y mala gestión desde la muerte de su madre.

Hiro vio la mirada de furia en los ojos marrones de su hija, pero no se dejó intimidar.

—No me voy a hacer más joven, hija. Y quiero nietos. Lo que significa que tienes que casarte. Te doy seis meses —declaró con firmeza—. Si no te has casado en seis meses, volveré a escribir mi testamento. —Dejó que sus palabras claramente ágil y brillante de su hija—. Tú posees un tercio. Yo poseo un tercio.

—Y Amy, tu segunda mujer, posee un tercio —terminó Kagome, que sabía exactamente dónde iba a parar. Hiro había estado perdidamente enamorado de su segunda esposa y el día de su boda le había otorgado ir reflexivamente un tercio de su empresa.

—¡Exacto! —contestó Hiro, con mirada triunfante mientras continuaba observando cuidadosamente las reacciones de su hija—. Cambiaré mi testamento y le legaré todas mis acciones si no te has casado en seis meses.

—La odias —escupió Kagome, lívida ante la amenaza que su padre y señor se había atrevido a pronunciar.

—Tú también —respondió Hiro—. No me importa. ¡Quiero nietos! Quiero un legado.

Kagome permaneció inmóvil mientras calculaba mentalmente varias maneras de sortear la amenaza de aquel hombre. Pero en la época en que su padre se casó con esa vil mujer, Kagome estaba sumido en los detalles par a sacar a la empresa de sus deudas y alejar la del borde de la quiebra. No había salido a flote a tiempo de impedir a su insensato padre que regalar a lo que previamente habían sido acciones inútiles a una mujer que, en opinión de Kagome, no era mejor que una prostituta. Limpió las fortunas de Hiro, o lo que por entonces quedaba de ellas, sin piedad, y siguió cruelmente su camino cuando ya no quedaba nada. Sin embargo, había aceptado encantada las acciones en su divorcio y ahora vivía muy confortablemente de los dividendos que no había hecho nada par a ganar se excepto abrir sus bonitas piernas par a un hombre incompetente y envejecido.

De vez en cuando, la mujer entraba en la oficina de Kagome como si nada, haciendo exigencias como si fuer a una propietaria. Lo que, técnicamente, era. La última vez que había tirado de ese truco, Kagome había amenazado con hacer que la sacaran de la oficina si volvía a plantar un pie en cualquier a de los edificios de los Higurashi Internacional. Se había trazado la línea de batalla.

Y ahora, una confrontación con su padre.

—Me estás chantajeando —respondió Kagome apretando la mandíbula. Incluso aquello era asombroso, por que Kagome nunca mostraba emoción a menos que fuer a en su propio beneficio.

Hiro se replegó ante esa mirada, pensando que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos. Su hija no era una mujer con la que jugar. Era peligroso de muchas maneras. Pero Hiro no se echó atrás. No podía. Aquello era demasiado importante tanto par a él como par a su hija. Había fracasado miserablemente en muchas cosas en la vida, sus matrimonios lo primero, pero su hija no era uno de esos error es. Kagome era su único logro, aquello que podía señalar en su vejez que había salido a la perfección. Por desgracia, Kagome era una desdichada. Estaba dejándose la vida en el trabajo. Oh, jugaba bastante a menudo con los hombre —demasiado, si los rumor es eran ciertos. Pero esas relaciones no eran lo que necesitaba Kagome, y Hiro estaba decidido a intervenir y arreglarlo. Su hija trabajaba demasiado y ya era hora de que fuera feliz. Había llegado el momento de que Hiro interviniera e hiciera lo posible par a proporcionar le felicidad a su hija. «O morir en el intento», pensó con inusual preocupación.

Avanzando con su plan, trató de parecer relajado y segur o de sí mismo.

—He revisado el acuerdo prematrimonial que firmé con Amy —anunció Hiro—. He encontrado algo interesante; algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta antes.

Kagome deslizó las manos en sus bolsillos, como simple precaución par a evitar estrangular a su anciano padre.

—¿El acuerdo en el que le regalaste un tercio de mi empresa a una zorra avara?

Hiro no podía discutir esa acusación puesto que era ver dad, así que no defendió a su ex esposa. La mujer merecía el desprecio de Kagome, y mucho más. Era una persona verdaderamente horrible. Centrándose en el tema, explicó:

—Dice que todas sus acciones obtenidas durante nuestro matrimonio irán a mis descendientes de ese matrimonio o volverán a ti en caso de que haya un hijo legítimo de tu matrimonio —anunció con expresión victoriosa. Hiro no lo había creído cuando leyó esa cláusula aquel mismo día. Se había arrepentido de ello desde el momento en que dijo «sí, quiero» a aquella zorra intrigante. Ella había exigido parte de la compañía antes de su boda y, por aquel entonces, él no creía que un tercio de las acciones valiera nada. Ella estaba haciendo alar de de su cuerpo con él y Hiro era débil. De modo que dio instrucciones a su abogado y él firmó el documento, demasiado deseoso de que se le permitier a tocarla, de llegar a la noche de bodas. ¡Y había pagado por ello! Maldita sea, vaya si lo había pagado a lo largo de los años. Mientras que su primer a esposa había sido dulce y maravillosa, pero incapaz de sobrevivir a una grave enfermedad, Amy fue todo lo contrario. No había una pizca de bondad u honradez en su cuerpo conspirador y manipulador.

Kagome repasó aquella sorprendente noticia en su mente, barajándola. La idea de que había una manera de salir de aquel lío y hacer se con el control total de su empresa después de todo era una tentación seductora.

—Enséñamelo —exigió finalmente, sin creer a su padre por un momento. Había cometido demasiados errores en el pasado. Kagome no pensaba hacer se esperanzas si aquel era otro de esos errores.

Hiro sabía que su hija exigiría pruebas de una afirmación tan sorprendente, así que no se sintió ofendido ante la orden. Tenía los papeles preparados y simplemente empujó la carpeta con el archivo más cerca.

—Cláusula vigesimoprimera —dijo recostándose en el asiento, pensando que aquella era la segunda cosa que había hecho bien en su vida. Vale, Hiro no había pensado en incluir aquella cláusula en el acuerdo, ¡pero su abogado sí lo hizo! Al final resultó que había contratado a un buen abogado. Por aquel entonces, Hiro pensaba que el abogado estaba un poco verde, que era demasiado joven e inexperto. Pero el chico lo había hecho bien. La cláusula estaba blindada. El nacimiento de un niño provocaría que la propiedad de las acciones volviera a manos del nieto. Por supuesto, si Hiro hubiera tenido algún descendiente de su esposa, las acciones habrían pasado a ese hijo. ¡No era de extrañar que aquella zorra no se hubiera quedado embarazada! Probablemente utilizaba algún tipo de anticonceptivo, demasiado decidida a quedar se con las acciones ella misma. Hiro reconocía que se la habían jugado. Durante años se la habían estado jugando, pero ahora iba a ganar. Iba a sacar a esa bruja de la vida de Kagome e iba a tener un nieto. Y si todo salía bien, también le proporcionaría felicidad a su hija.

Kagome revisó las cláusulas; sus ojos se movían a gran velocidad. Era capaz de revisar documentos más rápido que lo que tardaba la mayoría de la gente en leer la primer a frase. A medida que sus ojos pasaban sobre las palabras como un rayo, su mente filtraba la jerga legal par a descubrir las frases pertinentes. Cuando terminó, tiró el documento sobre la mesa de café.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste esto hace años? —inquirió Kagome.

Hiro encogió unos hombros casi dolorosamente delgados.

—No lo había leído —admitió, avergonzándose cuando los ojos iracundos de su hija lo atravesaron.

—¿Por qué diablos…? —empezó a decir, pero se detuvo—. Olvídalo —dejó la pregunta a medias, conocedor de la respuesta, que la disgustaba—. Boda y bebé, y me lo quedo todo. O boda en seis meses, y gano la participación mayoritaria.

Hiro asintió, lo que casi hizo crujir su cuello por el esfuerzo.

—Dame un certificado de matrimonio válido y yo te cederé mi tercio de las acciones —enunció Hiro—. Tendrás el control del cien por cien de mis acciones desde el momento en que digas «sí, quier o». Con un bebé, obtendrás el control total de la empresa que, por derecho, debería haber sido tuya de todas formas.

Kagome bajó la vista hacia su padre; sus ojos gélidos no revelaban nada.

—¿Me cederías tus acciones por completo con un certificado de matrimonio?

—Si te casas de aquí a seis meses, sí —respondió Hiro, rezando para que su plan funcionara.

Kagome quedó estupefacta ante aquella frase.

—Pero no tendrás ingresos.

Hiro sacudió la cabeza y con un gesto de la mano desechó la advertencia. Su sincera gratitud y el orgullo que sentía por los logros de su hija empaparon sus palabras:

—Gracias a ti, tengo suficiente dinero par a que me dure el resto de mi vida.

Haz esto por mí y no te pediré nada más.

Kagome no se lo creía. Ni un poco. A lo largo de los años, Hiro había usado el dinero como si fuer a agua.

—Lo quier o por escrito —declaró con firmeza. Hiro asintió.

—Pondré a mis abogados a ello de inmediato.

Dante sacudió la cabeza, casi riéndose de lo absurdo de aquella afirmación.

—No. Yo pondré a mis abogados a ello —dijo firmemente—. Te llamaré en cuanto esté listo par a que cedas las acciones.

Hiro se levantó, ignorando el dolor que atravesaba sus rodillas artríticas.

—¿Y qué hay de la boda? —preguntó a su hijo que desaparecía con rapidez. Kagome no se detuvo.

—Será un asunto de negocios, padre. No tienes que preocuparte por los negocios —y se marchó.

Hiro miraba la puerta por la que había desaparecido su hija, dolido el corazón con esas últimas palabras. Una boda no era una decisión de negocios, pensó tristemente. Bien lo sabía, ¡él había tenido seis!

«¡Oh, pero un nietecito!» La mera idea de tener un nieto al que querer y con el que reír se, al que mecer en sus rodillas… bueno, tal vez no en sus rodillas, pensó al sentar se de nuevo en el lujoso sofá mientras sus rodillas chasqueaban dolorosamente con el esfuerzo.

Su encantadora hija podía pensar que el propósito en la vida eran el dinero y el poder, pero Hiro sabía ahora que Kagome se equivocaba. El propósito de la vida era la felicidad. Aunque iba a ser un desafío hacer que una mujer terca como su hija lo reconociera.

¡Era un desafío en el que Hiro no podía fracasar !


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Casa WIRETB6

Exposición de arte

Coctel a cargo de Tashio Gourmet

\- Una carta jefe – dijo un mesero a Inuyasha

\- O gracias Lan- dijo Inuyasha, saliendo hacia el área de cocina que se les había asignado

Una carta, eso lo tenía pinta de problemas, no había nada más, desde que terminó la carrera de Negocios, y convenció a su hermano y mejor amigo a crear un cáterin gourmet; habían logrado llegar muy bien en el mundo de los banquetes.

Su padre se les había unido cuando dejo el restaurant Manquio una mela, para estar cerca de sus hijos, Seshomaru había hecho gala de lo que aprendió en la Universidad y equilibraba como buen nutriólogo lo que preparaban y se había especializado en comida en Italia, y con los conocimientos de su padre lograban hacer de sus cocteles un gran empresa, su madre les ayudaba con los meseros y todo lo relacionado con el servicio.

Inuyasha se hacía cargo de las cuentas, los clientes, y demás cosas, ordenar y organizar a todos, pero desde hacía días había algo que no lo dejaba en paz. Una compañía había hecho una oferta por su edificio, y que decir era una buena localización, se aproximaba un desarrollo en la zona, y su edificio debía ser demolido, Inuyasha había tratado de darle largas a Miss. Dávalos pero parecía que había llegado la hora de los ultimátum.

 _Estimado señor Tashio_

 _La compañía extiende su ultima oferta, antes de intentar comprar su propiedad a precio de lista, dejando de lado la valoración hecha anteriormente por el valuador oficial del proyecto, necesitamos avanzar en esta serie de construcciones que mejoraran la ciudad, asi que le pedimos de la manera mas atenta analice y autorice YA!_

 _Miss. Dávalos_

 _Proyectos KAHITEC_

Revisar pero ya habían revisado, y la oferta era muy buena incluso el perito había dicho que le ofrecían el doble de lo que daba por valuación, pero dejar su edificio. Miroku al morir su tía le había dejado una pequeña asignación que creció al salir de la Academia, antes de comenzar a jugar futbol profesionalmente, junto con Inuyasha habían escogido y comprado el edificio, Miroku lo había ayudado con parte del dinero para poner el cáterin, y sus padres las primeras manos de obra. En cuanto a Seshomaru al volver de Italia con dos niñas pequeñas, necesitaba casa y un trabajo muy estable y tiempo para cuidar a sus pequeñas Rias y Akeno, eran tan alegres y risueñas que la familia aveces duda que fueran sus hijas, pero con el paso de los años, se dieron cuenta eran la viva imagen de el cuando niño, veces alegre y veces cerio. Y así el edificio se había llenado con todos hay, y Miroku tenía su ático solo, en una buena área cerca del centro de la ciudad, todos convivían hay, como arruinar eso, diciéndoles que se tendrían que mudar y que su hogar desde hacía 7 años, había de pasar a una compañía.

\- - Que sucede lo revisaste? – dijo con voz, tranquila a Will

\- - Eso hago y busco cualquier cosa con lo invalide , algún candado o algo pero está bien redactado, no se cómo la hermana no se dio cuenta- dijo Will

\- - Mejor aún que fue difícil alejarlas de papá, en ese entonces son como una sombra en mi vida- dijo Kagome avanzando hacia la zona de servicio

\- - Y fuiste a la fiesta de Koga?- pregunto will

\- - Si aquí estoy, y estoy por salir de aquí – dijo avanzando hacia la cocina, en busca de una salida de emergencia.

Hasta que lo vio

\- - Te llamo mas tarde o mañana,

\- - Pero

\- Colgó

Se paró frente a la entrada de una zona llena de platos y manteles, un hombre de cabello corto plateado, está mirando con tristeza o congoja un pequeño papel pagado a un sobre, reconoció el sobre por su color y señas de una de sus compañías filiales, KAHITEC, la que había fundado con su madre, había evolucionado mucho pero jamás la funcionaria con Higurashi Internacional. Pero ese hombre que hacía con ese sobre, era alguien importante aunque no lo recordaba vestía como si fuera parte del cáterin.

\- - Disculpa, hey – dijo Kagome

\- - He si dígame- dijo Inuyasha intentando ocultar el sobre debajo de su agenda

\- - Es parte de la fiesta?

\- - Necesita algo, agua, refresco vino?- consulto confundido Inuyasha, pero al levantar la mira vio unos ojos marrones cerios, pero que ocultaban algo, lo habían dejado intrigado.

\- - No de hecho buscaba una salida discreta

\- - No le gusto la fiesta?

\- - Solo es dejarse ver en el momento adecuado y ya

\- - Ok , déjeme indicarle una salida- dijo jalando sus cosas y dejando caer el sobre que había llamado la atención de Kagome

\- - Oiga , espere – dijo al agacharse a recoger el sobre, y si efectivamente era de KAHITEC, la compañía tenía aúna filial haciendo una licitación el sobre lo dirigía Dávalos, Karen la Arquitecta del proyecto central, que había ido a ver en la mañana, le había comentado de un pequeño inconveniente que estaba segura de resolver al siguiente día.

\- - O gracias – dijo aunque la chica no le daba el sobre.

\- - Disculpa, pero yo la conozco

\- - A quién?

\- - A quien dirige la nota, Puedo ayudarte, vi como lo mirabas y tú puedes ayudarme a mi

\- - Bueno pero cómo?

\- - Tranquilo son negocios tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo, que dices?

\- - Pero no me explicas que hacer

\- - Reunámonos te parece? Y discutimos los términos

\- - Me parece bien, le muestro la salida- dijo Inuyasha

\- - Ok déjame darte mi tarjeta de acurdo- comento Kagome mientras buscaba algo en su pequeño bolso

\- - Mire si cruza, el jardín sale a la puerta donde están los encargados de los autos- dijo Inuyasha aun con curiosidad por esa chica

\- - Bien, así sin fastidio, por cierto toma.- extendió su mano con una tarjeta

\- - Si- tomo la tarjeta, pero se quedó mirando sus ojos, y pensó que los había visto en otra porte, solo que había algo hay, que le recordaba a alguien especial.

\- - Gracias, nos vemos mañana en el maquio llama para confirmar,

\- - Si claro-ella se retiraba por los senderos del jardín, mientras el por un momento bajo la mirada a la tarjeta que le había dado.

 _CO. KAGOME HIGURASHI_

 _HIGURASHI INTERNACIONAL_

 _55-24-33-12-57_

Ella había regresado y no lo había reconocido, y su mirada había cambiado, esa calidez ya no estaba hay. Pero Miroku tendría mucho que explicar, y desde cuando ella estaba más hermosa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Osaka Viernes

Miroku

No haber hecho lo que mi padre pensaba que haría al terminar mis estudios en la Academia, era motivo para que no viera como lo que soy, no estuviera viajando desde Osaka para la reunión familiar. A diferencia de mi prodigiosa familia fui fichado por los Panasonic Electric Works Impulse, justo al salir de la academia, y mientras terminaba mi carrera de negocios internacionales, en la Universidad De Osaka.

Deje a InuYasha, solo en Tokio, pero con un futuro por delante de todos modos siempre hay algo que me obliga a volver.

Sango la polista más hermosa de Tokio, es lo único por lo que regreso a mi ático los viernes por la noche cuando sé que no hay partido en fin de semana, verla entrenar es lo mejor he hecho aún que hoy quiero lograr que sea mi pareja en la cena familiar, Kagome ha vuelto a Japón y nada mejor que reencontrarla con su mejor amiga.

\- _hola hermano_

\- _Qué tal? Que dice Mariko, a que debo tu llamada Kuro hermano- dijo Miroku_

\- _El tío Hiro vino de visita, vuelve a Grecia el próximo miércoles, quiere vernos a todos, así que planeamos Mariko y yo una cena este fin de semana, tienes partido?_

\- _No, tengo de hecho estoy preparando todo para ir a Tokio_

\- _Vienes a ver a la chica- sugirió Kuro_

\- _Oye, que me hayas descubierto no te da derecho a…._

\- _Déjalo invítala a la cena que sea formal_

\- _Oye crees poder hablar con Inuyasha para que él se encargue del catering?_

\- _Le enviare un correo electrónico, y él se comunicara contigo_

\- _Entonces vienes?_

\- _Si voy_

08:55pm Tochomae Station

Inuyasha

Miroku me había enviado un correo a la mañana siguiente de haber tenido en mis manos la tarjeta de Kagome, está por preguntarle si la cena de sus hermanos, era con mi Kagome.

Me aviso que venía el viernes, al siguiente sábado era la cena, y mi cita con Kagome era esa misma tarde.

\- Hey – grito Inuyasha

\- He

\- Que tal el viaje?

\- Bien tranquilo y tu el cáterin de Koga ?

\- Bah, arrastra tus cosas, vamos al auto hay algo que tengo que preguntarte

\- Que ahora que hice?

\- Nada aun

Arrastramos las maletas de Miroku hasta mi camry blanco, subimos todo.

Y al subirnos al auto.

\- Que querías preguntar?

\- Conoces esta tarjeta- dijo Inuyasha al mostrarle la tarjeta que le dio Kagome

\- Si , son de mi prima, y tu como tienes esta tarjeta?- Miroku

\- Me la tope en la fiesta de Koga- dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose a su casa

\- Y que hablaste con ella, le preguntaste por que no te aviso que se iba o más bien porque no le dijo a ninguno de nosotros- reclamo Miroku

\- Mas bien ella, no me reconocio, y yo me di cuenta al ver sus ojos, pero lo confirme al ver su tarjeta

\- (lo interumpio) y la volverás a ver?

\- No lo se

\- Vamos te dio su tarjeta, puedes llamarla

Inuyasha y Miroku comenzaron a hablar acerca del catering con los hermanos Takeda Kuro y Cam, los hermanos mayores de Miroku, le habían especificado varias cosas y hasta llegar a casa.

\- Tío

\- Tío Miroku – dijeron dos voces infantiles

Eran Rias y Akeno, las pequeñas hijas de Sesshomaru, quienes esperaban a su cariñoso Tío.

\- Hola pequeños huracanes ¿Cómo están?

\- Tío Miroku

\- Tío tío

\- Les traje algunas cosas (saco de su mochila, varios juguetes para las niñas)

\- Y para Rias un pequeño ajedrez

\- Y yo tío- dijo Akeno

\- A tu libro, lo conseguí, aunque creo que eres muy pequeña para leer tantos libros

\- Gracias – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

El edificio era bullicioso en la primera planta, Inuyasha los había dejado cenando, y subió a su habitación, tomo su ipod y dejo que los recuerdos los inundaran, llamaría a Kagome a primera hora mañana.

Mansión Tào

Sábado por la mañana

Kagome

\- Revísate todo lo que te envie por correo?

\- Si Kagome – dijo Will

\- Ok y los documentos estarán listos cuándo?- pregunto Kagome

\- Hoy más tardar 2 horas antes de la hora del almuerzo

\- Incluye contrato prenupcial, tarjetas de crédito y asignación mensual?

\- Por qué le vas a incluir eso?

\- Me parece justo, es decir es un negocio hay que ser reciproco o tu que opinas

\- Opino que talvez diga que no

\- Vamos es justo

\- Hablaste con Dávalos?

\- Si hable con ella, y como los documentos tienen tu visto bueno, todo se hará como digas

\- No crees que tu padre se dé cuenta de que no es real, a lo mejor con todo esto no lo crea

\- Vamos es lo menos que puede hacer , es dejarme hacer lo que quiero- dijo Kagome

\- Pero Kagome no tomas una decisión a la ligera, más una de este tipo , recuerda todo lo que hicieron las continuas bodas de tu padre

\- Por eso es que será un contrato, nos vemos will

Termino la conversación de forma abrupta, no pensaba más que una relación de negocios la única persona que había tocado su corazón, estuvo fuera de su alcance en cuanto perdió todo lo que amaba. Al morir su madre lo perdió todo, y cada vez que volvía a casa en Londres era para encontrarse con la nueva conquista de su padre y un chantaje, de por medio.

\- Señorita Higurashi – la llamo Ed

\- Hola dime- dijo Kagome

\- Llamo el señor Tashio Inuyasha de Tashio gourmet, para agendar un cita para comer hoy?

\- Dile que acepto que lo veo a las dos de la tarde

\- Ok de acuerdo, y la veo el lunes jefa

\- Nos vemos Ed. Y que Moy esté disponible por favor

Ed. Salió de casa, rumbo a la torre Higurashi a dejar unos pendientes dejando a Kagome en su casa.

\- Te llamo para avisarte que ya te envié los documentos- dijo Will

\- Ok de acuerdo los revisare camino a la comida

\- Avísame que deciden

Inuyasha

Sábado 11:30

«¿Por qué siempre salen mal los planes?».

Inuyasha casi gritó de frustración cuando se le fue la mañana. Esa mañana fue de caos, proveedores con intercambios de pedidos, camareros enfermos, materiales faltantes, pedidos cancelados de todo, y el evento de esta noche, necesitando toda su atención. Le costó largas conversaciones calmar los y convencer de no cancelar nada, de redirigir pedidos con amigos y restaurants para que no haya perdidas. Por no mencionar el estrés de ocultar le todo aquello a su familia lo cual era prácticamente imposible.

El teléfono volvió a sonar e Inuyasha lo cogió automáticamente.

—Tashio Catering —dijo con voz tan tranquila como le resultó posible dadas las circunstancias.

A pesar de lo mucho que amaba a su familia, de cuánto le gustaba ese negocio y de cuánto se divertían trabajando juntos, ¡aquel día Inuyasha sólo quería un poco de silencio! ¡Quería encontrar una solución a aquel lío! Además de que Kagome había vuelto a su vida, era otra cuestión que lo alteraba, no podía hacerlo con tanto jaleo.

—Inuyasha Thasio? —preguntó una voz petulante y femenina tan pronto como respondió al teléfono.

Respiró hondo y se pegó una sonrisa en el rostro. La que llamaba no podía ver lo, pero Inuyasha sabía que la sonrisa se oía en la voz, de modo que intentó con todas sus fuerzas no gruñir ante la voz de aquella odiosa mujer.

—Sí. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Se rio siniestramente

—Soy Andrea Dávalos. Espero que ya haya recibido mi última oferta.

Inuyasha se tensó. Miró a su alrededor, pensando que nadie se acercara al estudio . Cerró la puerta, esperando que lo respetaran esta vez, y dijo:

—Sí. La he recibido.

—Bien. Me preguntaba si podríamos quedar y resolver cómo finalizar los detalles.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Señorita Dàva…

—Llámame Andrea —la interrumpió.

Respiro hondo

—Andrea —empezó de nuevo—. Como iba a decir le, no estamos interesados en…

La voz bajó una octava y se volvió más amenazante. Ya no quedaba ni rastro de amabilidad que llamaba para hacer un simple seguimiento de su oferta. La despiadada jefa del proyecto se asomaba como un dragón.

—Inuyasha, no lo estropees. Ya has perdido cuatro eventos. Tengo la lista de tus otros clientes y todo lo que tengo que hacer es mar car sus números de teléfono, o mejor puedo llamar a los hermanos Takeda para mas fácil, no te parece es una cuenta grande. Perderéis todas las ventas de los próximos treinta días en menos de diez minutos. — Su voz era baja y amenazante— Tu familia confía en ti, tus sobrinitas, tan lindas, o tu hermano y tus padres dejar su lugar de oro, por ti y tu proyecto con tu amigo, vamos ¿Qué diría tu familia de que no puedes asegurar la empresa ni el futuro de tus sobrinas?

Inuyasha quedó horrorizado por su amenaza.

—Aquí estamos perfectamente bien. ¡Construya alrededor y ya está!

—Eso no va a ocurrir —respondió en tono malvado—. Necesitamos tu espacio. Y no es como si no pudieras encontrar otro local para tu negocio—. Hizo una pausa amenazadora—. La oferta acaba de bajar un diez por ciento. Cada día que pase, la oferta seguirá bajando otro diez por ciento. —Dejó que sus palabras hicieran efecto—. Piénsatelo mientras disfrutas de tu cena esta noche.

Inuyasha colgó prácticamente de un golpe y se levantó, caminando de un lado a otro de su diminuto estudio mientras intentaba encontrar una solución a aquel desastre. Se le vino a la cabeza la bonita cara de Kagome, pero lo desechó. Fuera la que fuera la idea que tenía, no podía ser buena.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Inuyasha

Presentía algo en ella: algo oscuro y peligroso. Ella había cambiado y no sabia que había en esa cambio.

Salió y encontró a su hermano apoyado en la encimera, riéndose de algo que Akeno o Rias había dicho. Parecían tan felices. ¿Cómo iba a trasladar a todos? Interrumpir su negocio iba a ser dificilísimo y ¡sólo tenían diez días para hacer lo todo! ¡Era imposible! ¿Encontrar un sitio nuevo, trasladar todo el equipo y aun así mantener sus compromisos? ¿Cómo podían hacer eso?

—hey Inuyasha – dijo Miroku – el almuerzo, no es hoy? —dijo Miroku , quitándose el sombrero con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras entraba en la cocina—

\- Si tienes razón - se apresuró a su estudio para coger su agenda de cuero con su planificación y con todos los detalles importantes del negocio. Salió apresurado de la casa

Ya estaba a punto de salir , pero algo le detuvo. Se quedó inmóvil durante un instante; luego corrió a su escritorio y echó un vistazo hacia su edificio, encogiéndose al dar se cuenta de que parecía nervioso. Pero, después de aquella llamada horrible, ¿qué se podía esperar ?

Respirando hondo, cerró los ojos un momento y se preparó mentalmente para otro encuentro con la enigmática, peligrosa y nueva Kagome Higurashi

—listo —dijo—Sesshomaru, Chicas, os ver é dentro de un par de horas, ¿vale? —dijo – tenemos un catering nocturno hoy pero juntos lo lograremos.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Kagome entró al restaurante, ignorando al gerente atontado que le dio la bienvenida. Se sorprendió a sí misma al dar se cuenta de que en realidad estaba esperanzada de ver a un hombre. Disfrutaba de la compañía de hombres atractivos, pero reconoció con una mueca que Inuyasha era diferente de alguna manera, casi como si ya lo hubiese conocido. Sus ojos otearon las mesas del restaurante, pero no lo vio de inmediato. Ella llegaba diez minutos, no era mucha la demora. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Un movimiento a su izquierda captó su atención y hay estaban esos ojos dorados, que recordaba de la noche de la fiesta. Observó cuidadosamente cómo se aproximaba, sin haber se percatado aún de que estaba allí. Casi rio cuando vio cómo se llevaba la mano al cabello. Se veía adorable y atractivo a la vez, una proeza bastante significativa.

Había llegado el momento de poner en marcha su plan. Dio un paso adelante mientras su mente cambiaba la idea original. No necesitaba contárselo todo. Solo lo suficiente para casarse con el.

Entonces podría llevar le el certificado de matrimonio a su padre y esa parte del asunto quedaría resuelta. Una vez que tuviera la participación mayoritaria de la empresa, encontraría la manera de conseguir el tercio restante, de librar se de su matrimonio y de volver a poner su vida en orden.

Un pequeño remordimiento se instálalo en su ser, usar a otra persona, pero no es lo que hacen en los negocios.

Aunque descubrir porque esos ojos dorados, le atraían tanto no estaría de más.

Dio un paso al frente y él se detuvo, observándola al mismo tiempo que ella alzaba la vista hacia el.

—Estás preciosa —dijo finalmente Inuyasha, tomando su mano. La levantó hasta sus labios para besar sus dedos y una vez más le sorprendió el temblor que podía percibir. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos y dar le parte de su fuerza, de decir le que todo iba a salir bien. En vez de eso, apretó sus dedos con más fuerza, atrayéndola hacia sí. Disfrutaba de su perfume dulce, femenino, y de los preciosos ojos marrones que lo miraban con un asombro.

—Por aquí —dijo, plegando el brazo sobre su mano. Al bajar la mirada para observarla, se percató de que lucía unos pantalones negros de vestir pulcros y entallados, pero no ceñidos a su trasero. Incluso su suave suéter amarillo era bonito pero no era ajustado, volvía a tener cerca a su Kagome, pero al parecer ella aun no lo recordaba.

—¿Qué tal tu mañana? —preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha dio un sorbo de agua helada, necesitada de algo par a refrescarse.

—Ocupada —dijo, intentando que el pánico por la situación de su empresa no se reflejar a en su voz—. ¿Qué tal la tuya?

Kagome no estaba muy segura de cómo responder a esa pregunta. Nadie le había preguntado nunca por su día. Le miró con curiosidad.

—Ha sido productiva —contestó finalmente.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó el, ocultando sus manos bajo la mesa. A la luz tenue de la noche del evento, le había parecido un sueño e intimidante. Bajo la luz brillante del restaurante, resultaba… espléndida. Y recordaba cada rasgo que le gustaba de ella.

Una vez más, se quedó atónita.

\- ¿No sabes quién soy? —preguntó con un tono de escepticismo en la voz.

\- Más bien creo que tú eres la que no recuerda quien soy yo- y él sintió que su mente lo traicionaba, pero la sensación volvió en cuanto toco su mano al saludarla.

\- No sé cómo te llamas. Y pensaba buscar te en Internet esta mañana, pero todo ha sido una locura y no me ha dado tiempo. —Miró detenidamente aquellos extraños y cautivador es ojos dorados, intentado recordar—. Bueno, ¿a qué clase de negocios te dedicas?

Élla se reclinó en la silla, sin creerle aún.

—Dirijo Higurashi Internacional —explicó, observando su rostro par a medir su reacció asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Es difícil? —preguntó—. ¿Qué tipo de negocio es?

—Eso no impor ta —dijo, Kagome desechando su actuación—. Lo que importa es qué podemos hacer el uno por el otro. —En ese momento llegó el camarero y tomaron unos instantes par a analizar el menú y hacer la comanda.

—Bueno, háblame de tu problema —dijo Kagome mientras servían el vino y volvían a estar solos.

\- Bien veras – dijo sintiéndose intimidado por la fija mirada de la chica

\- De verdad, estoy segura de que puedo dar con una solución- dijo Kagome

\- Aunque aprecio sinceramente tu ofrecimiento de ayudarme.

Kagome estaba intrigada. No jugaba bien sus cartas, aunque él había hecho los deberes. El hombre dirigía una empresa de catering que prosperaba muy bien, y contaba con parte invertida por su primo Miroku, pero había algo en el que le recordaba a alguien, además de la presión de Andrea, tenia que usar una buena estrategia para salir ganando de este acuerdo, aunque pensándolo bien ambos serian beneficiados.

—Estás a punto de per der tres clientes esta tarde para tus principales eventos de la semana que viene, aparte de la cuenta de esta noche —le dijo, soltando detalles de la verificación que había hecho recopilar a su personal por la mañana—. Esos tres clientes son algunos de los más grandes y visibles que tienes, además de los más vocales. Ellos constituirán el derrumbe que eche abajo toda la empresa. Te han dado diez días para trasladar tu empresa fuer a de las instalaciones en las que vivís y trabajáis tú y tu familia. Y cada día que pase después de ayer, el precio cae precipitadamente si no aceptas la oferta de Andrea. ¿Qué tal voy hasta ahora? —preguntó, a sabiendas de que tenía todos los detalles.

\- En resumen es el problema-

\- Ok mira la cosa se puede complicar al pasar los días, cnosco a Andrea y para cuando falten pocos días para cumplir los diez días que te ha dado no será mas amable

\- Si pero si no queremos movernos

\- Yo tengo una opción para tu problema

\- Déjame oírla por favor

Kagome observó sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad. La reprimió sin compasión y entró a matar. —Cásate conmigo —dijo.

Inuyasha no estaba seguro de haber lo oído bien. No acababa de decir … no.

¡Era una locura! Pero la mirada en sus ojos le decía que no lo había entendido mal.

\- ¿Casar me contigo? —preguntó; obviamente su mente no funcionaba correctamente.

\- Sí. Yo necesito un esposo temporal y tú necesitas ayuda par a salvar tu negocio. Podemos ayudar nos mutuamente.

\- Pero ni siquiera se si puedes resolver mi problema, y por que necesitas un esposo?

Oyó sus palabras per o seguían sin tener sentido.

\- No puedo decirte todos los detalles pero necesito un esposo, para resolver unos problemas- dijo en tono frío—. Baste decir que yo puedo ayudarte con tu problema y tú a mí con el mío. En seis meses, cada uno seguir á por su camino sin que se hieran sentimientos y los dos saldremos ganando.

Inuyasha había pesado millones de cosas, menos el casarse, además Miroku había dicho que estaba cambiada pero no sabía que tanto, y en qué problema estaba que necesitaba un esposo. Pero podría verla más seguido, así sabría que le paso, porque se fue y como es que no lo reconoce.

Se le quedo mirando mientras llegaba la comida, parecía fundido en sus pensamientos, le había dado todo sin dosificar, entre más claros, mejor, como buena empresaria que era lo más lógico que haría, pero que tanto tenía que pensar se dijo Kagome

¿De verdad estaba proponiendo que se casaran durante seis meses y luego se alejaran el uno del otro? ¿Estaba soñando?. «Sí», suspiró. Tal vez fuera breve, pero… ¡por el amor de Dios, había soñado con un beso! Su beso, aquella noche y no la vio hasta ahora.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudar te yo?- dijo Inuyasha alzando la mirada buscando sus ojos

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Necesito un esposo. Los detalles no son importantes. la miró sin estar seguro de qué pensar.

\- Es una locura —dijo finalmente, pensando que sólo estaba tomándole el pelo.

\- Se que es una locura, pero ese es el mundo en el que vivo y estoy decidida a solucionar un problema que me ha estado atormentando durante algún tiempo. Un matrimonio temporal me ayudaría con eso. A cambio, yo te ayudar é con tu problema.

\- No puedo detener la construcción, pero si puedo hacer que te den mas tiempo y mejores condiciones

\- No lo se – dijo mientras intentaba comer

\- No tienes nada que pensar, solo di que si y lo arreglamos de una vez- comento Kagome mientras bebía vino

\- Muchas gracias, Srit.… quiero decir, Kagome —se corrigió cuando lo miro directamente, por usar su nombre

Para Kagome, aquello era bueno se notaba que era fuerte, investigaría más sobre él había algo que le convenció desde el principio que era una buena persona. Y tenía ese pequeño remordimiento por pedirle semejante cosa.

Además, si se casar a con ella, ¿no estaría bien aparecer de su brazo en alguna fiesta, reconocía que era tentador? Sospechaba que Kagome era un tiburón de los más grandes del océano. Y por la mirada en sus ojos, seguro que era más cruel. Le gustaba la idea de tener a un tiburón cruel, implacable y brutal de su parte. Pero volver a descubrir la Kagome verdadera.

\- Segura que puedes obligar a Dávalos a mejorar el trato?- pregunto Inuyasha

\- Ella quiere algo, y puedo presionar donde se debe- contesto Kagome

Tenía esa idea, además ella era la jefa de Andrea nada podía fallar, le tenía en sus manos. Y sin embargo, no estaba siendo arrogante. Simplemente, era ella con la que todo el mundo quería tener influencia. Su empresa era del tipo de las que presionaban a otras. Ella era el matón del patio. Puesto que era la jefa de Andrea, Kagome estaba segura de que podía exigir un trato mejor para aquella empresa.

\- Te lo garantizo —observó la cara de Inuyasha, aún llena de dudas—. Qué te parece si hacemos lo siguiente —ofreció—: si te consigo más dinero por tu local actual, te doy tres opciones viables para el siguiente local y amplío el plazo de diez a treinta días, todo por escrito, ¿bastará eso par a que confíes en mi destreza par a hacer que se cumpla tu parte del trato?

\- Negó con la cabeza- Inuyasha no lo creía posible

\- Me asegurare de que Andrea cubra todo, es más con personal incluido.

\- Y todo lo que pides es casar te conmigo durante seis meses?- comento Inuyasha

\- Haces que mis problemas se solucionen, todos ganamos

Inuyasha

El hecho era que el plan de Kagome era genial, había tenido oportunidad de platicar con Miroku y le había comentado que era todo un as en los negocios, y lo veía de primera mano, pero casarse si ni siquiera lo recordaba y aun tenía muchas preguntas.

\- Pero no me vas a decir por qué necesitas casarte. Dijo Inuyasha

\- Tiene que ver con mi padre y unas acciones.- dijo después de un momento silencioso

\- Y necesitas algo de show para la boda?

\- No realmente, todo será discreto

\- Mas bien que funciones tendría, que hay de los apellidos

\- Pues solo seria, temporal en dado caso algún evento, para dejarse ver y conservare mi apellido de soltera, por cuestión de mis movimientos empresariales, pero es tu tiempo y se te notificaría con antelación, para no ocupar tu vida.

Para Inuyasha parecía poco, mas bien, necesitaría mas tiempo.

\- Nadie tiene por qué saber los detalles de nuestra boda, ¿verdad?- preguntó pinchando un tomate cherry sin siquiera saber si podría dar un bocado.

\- Solo los estrictamente necesarios, preferiría que nadie conociera los detalles. De hecho, voy a tener que solicitar lo como parte de nuestro acuerdo.- con esa pregunta supo que Inuyasha ya estaba casi en el bolsillo

\- ¿Cuándo…? Quiero decir, ¿lo tienes programado? – consulto Inuyasha

\- Si estás de acuerdo con los términos —contestó—, puedo hacer que preparen un borrador de los documentos legales hoy y enviártelos para que los revises esta noche. Si te conviene, podemos casarnos el lunes por la mañana.

\- ¡lunes ! —dijo sin aliento,tan pronto.

Kagome se encogió de hombros, intentando ocultar su diversión ante la sorpresa de el.

\- Hay un juez que me debe un favor. ¿Te vendría bien a las nueve? preguntó.

\- Te quieres casar a las nueve –dijo

\- Si si está bien en tú agenda, yo veré a Andrea después de la boda, todo quedara resuelto el mismo día. Solo leerás los documentos el fin de semana y me confirmas el domingo por la noche

\- ¿Puedes dar me un día par a pensármelo?

\- Si por que no

Mientras salía del restaurante, no podía creer lo que le había dicho, él se daba por hecho que lo recordaría, y lo ayudaría, no que le proponía un matrimonio de pacto, nada que ver con lo que había soñado cuando la conoció.

El auto de Kagome esperaba por ella, Inuyasha tomó su mano y la sostuvo mientras ella subía en el asiento trasero. Kagome sintió un escalofrío cuando su cuerpo alto y musculoso se sentó junto a ella en los lujosos asientos de cuero.

\- ¿Puedes hablarme un poco de ti? —preguntó Inuyasha.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber ? —preguntó ella a su vez mientras el vehículo se alejaba del bordillo sin hacer ruido—. Tengo veintiséis años. Nací en Tokio, Japón. Hablo japonés, griego, francés, inglés y alemán, además de un poco de español y mandarín. No tengo hermanos ni, que yo sepa, algunos parientes de madre, ninguno de mi padre, que vive en Atenas.

\- Alzo la vista hacia sus preocupados ojos dorados y se ablandó un poco—. Viajo mucho por mis negocios y tengo varias casas y un ático en Nueva York. Una de ellas se encuentra aquí, en Tokio —Le miró con una sonrisa cínica—. Mientras permanezcamos casados, serás libre de usar cualquiera de mis casas, así como un jet privado que te lleve hasta allí. Te dar é el número de contacto de mi asistente, que se encargará de todo lo que necesites.

\- Gracias. Eso es muy generoso de tu par te —dijo tratando de reprimir su diversión ante tan extravagante oferta.

Inuyasha bajó la vista hacia ella; se le acababa de pasar una idea sospechosa por la cabeza.

\- Te burlas de mí, ¿o ya te estas arrepintiendo ?—preguntó sucintamente, con el tono que reservaba para sus presidentes o vicepresidentes cuando no estaban cumpliendo con sus expectativas.

Era el momento de decirle, que ellos eran todo hace 11 años, que él se había quedado esperando por ella desde la noche que la dejo en su antigua mansión.

\- Por supuesto que no, Señorita Higurashi. ¿Ha dicho algo gracioso? —preguntó, intentando desesperadamente mantener una expresión seria.

Los ojos de él se estrecharon ante su risa evidente.

\- Solo hay una cosa que hacer al respecto —le dijo, y por poco se echó a reír cuando desapareció la diversión de la cara de Kagome. Ella debía de haber sentido el cambio en su cuerpo, en su tono de voz, porque se mostró precavida de inmediato.

\- ¿Y qué es? —preguntó sin respiración y alerta al instante.

Él no respondió. En lugar de eso, la levantó entre sus brazos. Con una mano en su espalda y utilizando la otra para acercarla, cubrió sus labios con la boca, exigiendo de inmediato tanto sumisión como participación. La mano en su espalda se deslizó hacia arriba. Hundió los dedos en su pelo y estropeó su impecable moño, haciendo que los mechones cayeran por su mano sobre los hombros de Kagome. Se sintió bien al probar su aliento y utilizó la bocanada de esta par a profundizar el beso.

Ya la habían besado antes otros hombres, pero eran piquitos comparados con el deseo que amenazaba con desbordar la ante el beso de Inuyasha. Era como si todo su cuerpo, toda su persona se moviera para que ella pudiera acoger más del roce de aquel hombre, par a que experimentar a más de lo que la hacía sentir.

La única cosa que frenó aquella sensación fue la que percibió al bajar la velocidad del coche hasta detenerse. Inuyasha se apartó y Kagome lo miró atónita, aterrorizada y excitada al mismo tiempo.

Era el su novio de la academia, su Inuyasha, ese era un beso que la había consolado el día de la muerte de su madre, esos brazos la habían dejado sorprendida cuando la abrazo en el partido de futbol. Se inclinó sobre ella, tomó otra muestra y después la deslizó de su regazo tan sólo un momento antes de que el conductor abriera la puerta trasera.

Inuyasha salió a la acera frente a su tienda. Ella salió; la necesitaba cerca de sí por alguna extraña razón. Sus manos estaban ansiosas de volver a atraer la entre sus brazos y al carajo con los ojos que pudieran estar observándolos. Ella estaba con el de nuevo y no la iba a dejar escapar, nunca Kagome y sus ojos castaños, se sintió tentado de romper su propia norma y besar la en ese preciso instante en la calle.

\- Te enviaré los papeles dentro de… —dijo mirando su reloj— dos horas. Te llamaré mañana para responder a todas las preguntas que pudieras tener. De lo contrario, haré que la boda se celebre otro dia.

Dicho esto, volvió a meter se en la limusina y, un momento después, abrió de nuevo la puerta y volvió a besarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Volver a tocar su cara, un beso tierno, cariñoso, lleno de recuerdos.

\- Inuyasha – dijo al separar sus labios

\- Kagome, recuérdame, tengo muchas preguntas, pero lo que siento por ti, jamás desaparecerá

\- Eres tu – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos dorados

Junto su frente con la suya, la boda, no era una locura el haría lo que fuera por ella. Le zumbaba la cabeza con miles de preguntas y problemas, razones por las que no iba a llevar a cabo aquella descabellada idea de casarse. Es una locura», se dijo. Simplemente, Era un compromiso entre dos personas que prometían permanecer juntas durante el resto de sus vidas. Definitivamente, aquella no era la manera de salir de un problema complicado.

Pero con Kagome y ese beso, y todo lo que le hacía sentir, al verla, al sentir sus labios. Todo lo que le hacía sentir, estaba convencido de que ganaría de nuevo su corazón y en el proceso la protegería de todo y todos los que quisieran acercarse a su pequeña tiburón.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Inuyasha

Estaba de nuevo con ella

Un ruido infernal que provenía de la limusina hizo que Kagome volteara a una pantalla, donde se veía una persona hablando muy rápido.

Ella se alejo y tomo un audicular y comenzó a hablar en griego, a la otra persona, luego se giro.

\- Nos vemos, estate pendiente del mensajero que traerá los documentos, revisalos y si tienes alguna duda me hablas, tienes mi tarjeta- terminando de decir eso hizo ademan de cerrar la puerta.

Solo vio la limusina arrancar e irse rápido. Mientras de su tienda salía Sesshomaru, quien iba a buscar un ingrediente a casa de sus padres.

\- Inuyasha ¿Qué haces?- mientras se acercaba a el

\- He que …-dijo al verlo

\- Ve adentro loco, Miroku está ayudando y no quiero que toque mis postres nuevos

\- Oh si ya voy

Inuyasha entro en el caos de la planta baja, las gemelas, los camareros y las cocineras que auxiliaban cuando el trabajo era demasiado para una sola persona. A él todos le parecían ajenos, había recuperado esa sensación que Kagome despertaba en él, las ganas de verla feliz, sonreír y las ganas de que lo viera con esa calidez en su mirada que lo volvía tonto.

Pero ella había cambiado, no había nada de eso, más bien era fría, muy seria y hasta cierto punto cínica, como proponer un matrimonio a alguien que no conocía, más bien pensaba no conocer, porque ahora que estaba cerca nuevamente iba a resolver todas sus dudas sobre su fuga, como él lo llamaba, y su exilio. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido aquel año, que no había dejado de pensar en ella, hasta que Kikio le sorprendió con un recorte de una revista de Londres.

Como olvidar ese revista.

 _Junio 2006_

\- _Inuyasha,Inuyasha!-gritaba Kikio cerca del estadio de la academia_

\- _Por aquí-dijo Inuyasha_

\- _Fui a Londres, como te dije – dijo Kiko_

\- _La viste? Sabes de ella? Tienes el numero- preguntaba interesado Inuyasha_

\- _Espérate, no preguntas como me fue en la audición?_

\- _Bueno, yo solo…_

\- _Déjalo, ya se que haz intentado de todo, pero no hable mucho con ella, mas bien no me recibió_

\- _Como estamos habalando de la misma Kagome?_

\- _Si mira- mientras le extendia una revista del corazón_

 _La nueva promesa del rugby Cam Rohan ya tiene dueña, niñas cuídense!, parece que la nueva polista del Royas Polo Club Kagome Higurashi, una chica modelo, recién llegada se gano el corazón de este campeón cuidado, suena a compromiso…_

 _Inuyasha dejó caer la revista, el Royas Polo Club, había estado hacia un mes en Japón para una muestra deportiva para la Academia, y posible vistazo a las chicas de la academia. Kagome no había venido, de eso estuvo seguro ya que la busco, durante toda la muestra con Kikio y Miroku. Esto no podía ser cierto su Kagome jamás lo cambiaria._

Olvidar ese episodio y los que vinieron después, dejando con ganas de no seguir preguntando a Kikio. No sabía que había pasado.

Su mente volvió a lo que estaba organizando, para dejar de pensar, y ver con otros ojos lo que se le venía encima ahora que ella estaba de vuelta.

Kagome

 _Mayo 2006_

 _Lo había conseguido estaba en el Royas Polo Club, el más prestigioso club de polo en Londres, ahora solo faltaba mostrar los entrenamientos que había en la academia para que se pudiera hacer una muestra, y poder ir con el equipo, ser titular sería fácil. Además la universidad estaba resultando bastante agradable y más su nuevo compañero de equipo y de finanzas Cam Rohan, un chico astuto, inteligente más bien todo un zorro de las finanzas decía Will. Lo único que opacaba su buen humor, era las visitas a casa de su padre, y encontrar a esas mujeres, con las ganas de apropiarse de la fortuna Higurashi que en cuanto pudiera, rescataría el legado de su madre del desastroso manejo de su padre._

\- _Higurashi, me gusto lo que vi, -dijo Ende, el director del club mientras veía los videos de la academia_

\- _Tienen técnica, y la escuela lo está haciendo bien_

\- _Desde luego, tú y tu equipo irán dame los contactos que tengas._

\- _Desde luego, cuando seria_

\- _A finales de este mes, para que los que estudian puedan ir sin tener problemas con finales de semestre y esas cosas_

\- _Claro_

 _Todo había sido organizado el Royas Polo Club haría una muestra en la Academia Shikon Arts and School, ambos equipos tendrían un encuentro amistoso, y posteriormente una velada nocturna, para esparcimiento de ambos equipos. Cam le había pedido a Kagome acompañarla, para conocer al maravilloso Inuyasha, que tenía a su amiga vuelta loca. Y con quien no había podido hablar desde su llegada a Londres._

\- _Me lo vas a presentar- dijo Cam llegando a la Academia_

\- _Claro, veras que es una persona excepcional, como tú- decía Kagome_

 _Para su sorpresa, la persona excepcional del que ella hablaba, estaba con su propia amiga Kikio, ella se había arrojado a sus brazos después de una carrera, parecía una escena sacada de una película, Inuyasha la tenía sujeta de la cintura, mientras ella permanecía pegada a él, parececia no molestarle._

 _Kagome dejo de mirar, porque Cam, el tomo su mano, y la guio a donde estaba el resto del equipo, al cual le daban instrucciones. Gracias a eso había dejado de ver, había hablado con Will para ver a Sango tan pronto llegara a la Academia._

\- _Hola amiga, te fuiste de una manera extraña, ni siquiera tu mamá la habían termina de hacerle los oficios-dijo Sango al abrazarla_

\- _Fue su última voluntad, aunque creo que no fue bueno para mi padre-contesto Kagome_

\- _Pero tu estas bien – dijo Sango soltándola_

\- _Si lo estoy pero ahora, pero estoy decepcionada de Inuyasha- comento_

\- _Por qué el solo ha estado como alma en pena desde que desapareciste- reacciono Sango_

\- _Que alma en pena deja que la porrista sexi de Kikio lo abrace y lo bese- dijo Kagome_

\- _No haz de haber visto mal, o era Miroku?- dijo Sango_

\- _Yo los vi Sango- puntualizo Kagome_

 _Mientras ambas capitanas hablan, se presentaban a las demás integrantes, hasta el turno de Sango, Kagome se asomó al campo, y lo vio en las gradas, sentado junto a Kikio, que más quería, para saber la verdad, así que se fue del lugar._

 _Cam corrió hacia ella, y le sujeto la mano_

\- _Que ocurre Kagome, el entrenador envió a Anna por ti, como capitana, dice que tú eras la que quería venir?- dijo Cam sosteniendo su mano_

\- _Me ha olvidado Cam_

\- _Que dices?- pregunto Cam_

\- _Solo fui algo difícil, pero no algo real, tan pronto me fui se olvidó de mi.- dijo Kagome comenzando a llorar, Cam se quedó junto a ella, consolándola._

 _Entro al segundo set en el partido, no dejando ver quien era. Solo para que su equipo ganara, con ayuda de Cam salió de la Academia, pidió el avión privado de su padre alegando que se sentía muy mal, saliendo de Japón una hora después del partido._

 _Después de eso las revistas del corazón que seguían a Cam por ser estrella de rugby, la ligaron a él, dejando a su paso un montón de suposiciones y escepticismo acerca de sus relaciones, y si cambiaba o no de novio como lo hacían sus acciones para mejora de sus empresas._

\- Él es tu negocio- pregunto Will al escuchar cerrarse la puerta de la limusina

\- Si, por que –contesto secamente

\- No pregunto, porque eso pareció mas una cita amorosa, que una junta de negocios

\- Olvídalo

Recuerdos estúpidos

Ideas preconcebidas, más bien situaciones olvidadas

Ese beso solo removió cosas que quería no volver a pensar ni sentir nunca

\- _Por qué no lo haces_

\- _Por qué no quiero, acaso te molesta- dijo la voz femenina_

\- _No, solo que no eres mía, después de esto mañana estarás con alguien más y yo que soy en tu vida dime.- le reprochaba a Kagome esa voz masculina_

\- _Una manera de que nadie se acerque lo suficiente, porque cuando ocurrió, todo fue de mal en peor- contesto Kagome_

Kagome no quería pensar en nada de nada, ni en todo lo que la había hecho cínica y desconfiada, la cantidad de situaciones vividas y la misma persona que la había hecho así, no había dejado su vida, ni su empresa. Pero el se veía diferente pero… no siempre todo es como queremos verlo.

Miroku

Higurashi Internacional Polo Club

Lo único que había quedado de la antigua Kagome, había sido su eterno amor por el polo. Por lo que su único contacto con el mundo del polo era Sango, el amor platónico de Miroku la siempre inalcanzable Sango, o eso sentía Miroku cuando estaba con ella, ya quería decir que ella era su novia, más bien su prometida.

\- He llegado amor- dijo Miroku cerca de la caballeriza donde los pura sangre estaban resguardados, para la visita.

\- Aquí no hay ningún amor Miroku- dijo Sango

\- Vamos corazón, yo te quiero y lo sabes- dijo Miroku mientras se acerba a donde ella estaba- además no he venido desde muy lejos para pelear, eso lo podemos hacer por teléfono,- dijo mientras se acercaba detrás de ella- vine a- decía cuando ella se dio la vuelta quedando entre sus brazos- vine a invitarte a cenar, Kagome estará hay-dijo finalmente cerrando los espacios para que ella no se le escapara.

\- A si, Kagome ya me ha invitado- dijo Sango golpeando su pecho con el cepillo que tenía en su mano

\- Pero vas a ir? Puedo pasar por ti?- pregunto

\- Le dijiste a Inuyasha, que ella….- estaba diciendo cuando él se acercaba a ella

\- Mi hermano lo contrato, el debió decirle, no lo se

\- Eres un….

Se quedaron en eso al momento, en que se encontraron, en un beso. Para Miroku estar con ella era muy especial, Sango había capturado su corazón desde que tenía memorias de ella. Tanto que el irse cada lunes por la madrugada y no verla hasta el final de la semana. Era sumamente torturador para él. Sango había estudiado medicina veterinaria, y como polista había logrado aceptación rápido en el club, pero más que nada nunca tuvo que separarse de su pequeño hermano Kohaku, lo único que nunca le había gustado a Miroku, es que todo tenía que ser entre sombras, nunca quiso hacer oficial su relación, Sango pensaba que la familia Takeda, no aceptaría a una joven exbecada y sin apellido prestigioso para uno de sus integrantes.

\- Hermosa- dijo cuándo dejo de besarla y junto su frente con la de ella

\- Shss- dio Sango- que despertaras a Dis-

\- Kagome ya lo vio?- dijo al llevar sus manos a su rostro para acariciar su mejilla

\- No, aún no había nacido cuando vino a verme- Miroku la beso nuevamente cuando terminaba de hablar- oye

\- Mi hermano lo sabe y está de acuerdo, lo podemos hacer oficial- dijo Miroku

\- Pero y tus padres- dijo Sango

\- No te preocupes, lo que importa es que yo quiero estar contigo.

Miroku tenía algo especial para Sango. Esa noche le pediría ser su esposa, y que entraría a KAHITEC, además de sus negocios con Inuyasha, se vislumbraba un futuro prometedor después de esta temporada, se retiraría joven, pero era para estar con la persona más importante para él, su amor, su Sango.

Inuyasha

Mansion Takeda

11:00 p.m.

Todo estaba resultando bastante bien, como el solo estaba coordinando las cosas que salían de la cocina, no había tenido oportunidad de ver quienes estaban en la cena, hasta que el capitán de meseros, entro en la cocina.

\- Jefe-dijo el capitán

\- Si dime- dijo Inuyasha levantando la mirada de unos documentos

\- Ya terminamos, están pasando a la sala, me dijo el señor Miroku que serán solo bebidas que todo lo demás ya lo puedes retirar y comenzar con los preparativos de ida- comento el capitán

\- Bien entonces designa a dos muchachos y el resto que te ayuden a limpiar y levantar todo

En la mansión el servicio era escaso solo el mayordomo y dos mucamas, no eran muchos los que vivian en semejante casa, así que Inuyasha quería dejar todo tal como lo había encontrado, libre y limpio. Entonces salió hacia el comedor.

Sango

Mansion Takeda

11:00 p.m.

Era la primera vez que volvía a ver al Padre de Kagome, pero toda la familia reunida era bastante interesante los Padres y hermanos de Miroku, junto a Kagome y su Padre.

La familia Takeda intimidaba pero lo más curioso fue la llegada de Koga y su acompañante Ayame, habíamos pasado a la sala, después de una elegante cena, todos reunidos hablando de KAHITEC y HIGURASHI INTERNACIONAL.

\- Bueno Padre, Tío, tengo algo importante que decirles- comenzó Miroku

\- Dime muchacho, al fin terminaras esa carrera- contesto el Señor Takeda- mi hermana a tu edad ya había concluido y empezaba a tener acciones

\- Habla Miroku- dijo su Tío Hiro

\- Papá por favor- renegó Miroku, mientras tomaba la mano de Sango, que estaba a su lado- ya conoces a Sango, así que, te informo que- sin soltar la mano de Sango, busco una pequeña caja en su saco- Sango mi amor- dijo mientras volvía su mirada a ella- ¿quieres casarte conmigo, y hacerme el hombre más feliz y compartir juntos nuestra vida?- dijo Miroku mientras habría la pequeña caja mostrando un curioso anillo de diamantes, decorado en plata.

La imprension dejo a todos atonitos, Kagome esperaba que sus amigos no se sintieran ajenos a su partida en toda la conmosion, por que en cuanto su tio, se exalto al escuchar lo que decía Miroku, ella salio de la sala con dirección a su auto.

Sango no podía creer lo que había escuchado, los hermanos de Miroku sabían de su relación, mas no su familia; y ser presentada aun como acompañante, para luego pasar a prometida en menos de 3 horas, era de impresionar y dejar muda a cualquier persona.

\- Te amo- dijo Miroku en un susurro- di que sí por favor- siguió el

\- Si, amor, si – dijo Sango al mirar sus ojos

El momento de ambos fue mágico, pero la madre de Miroku tenia algo que decir, saco a Miroku a empujones de la sala, dejando a Sango, sola con los invitados.

\- Te haz vuelto loco?- dijo la Señora Takeda

\- Mamà, sabes lo que siento por ella desde la Academia- dijo Miroku al ver la sala de lectura de su casa

\- Si, lo sé y me importa poco, ya estas comprometido, con Rin De Luca, y ni tu padre ni yo faltaremos a ese compromiso, entiendes!- dijo severamente

\- Solo porque no pudiste convencer a mi hermano de casarse, significa que yo lo hare, recuerdo que dijiste que un Takeda se casaría con ella, pero yo no lo hare, mi corazón lo tiene Sango

\- Eso ya lo veremos, muchacho.- dijo dejándolo solo en la sala de lectura

Rin De Luca

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio

\- Sesshomaru- dijo una chica muy atractiva saliendo del área de llegadas- lo he intentado todo, pero no he podido olvidarte, a ti y a nuestras niñas- mientras buscaba su identificación.

 _Roma, hace 6 años, 12 días y 40 minutos_

\- _Rin De Luca, tu ya estabas comprometida, como nos pudiste hacer esto?- dijo una voz aristocrática_

\- _Estamos enamorados, y tus nietas son hermosas papá- replico Rin mientras sostenía una bebe- además Sesshomaru no interfiere en mi trabajo, tampoco mis hijas- dijo_

\- _No me interesa, teníamos un compromiso, con los Takeda, a que puedes aspirar con este cocinero?_

\- _A una vida feliz, Padre- dijo ella_

\- _Te doy una oportunidad, el honor de tu familia, o ese?, nadie se debe de enterar que tu eres una mujer comprometida que ha cometido una indiscreción, y además renunciaras a toda relación con ese, a quien quiero fuera de mi casa y de tu vida, o quedas fuera de esta familia- dijo De Luca_

\- _…_ _.. he salvado tu compañía de la ruina y – estaba por decir_

\- _Los quiero fuera ahora, a el y esas bastardas- grito De Luca, Sesshomaru había, llegado con Rias, para llevarla con su madre, para comer, había escuchado suficiente, la familia de Rin no los quería a el ni a las niñas._

 _Llegaron a casa atendieron a las niñas, y una llamada urgente del corporativo llamo la atención de Rin, - Sesshomaru, tengo que ir a la oficina, surgió algo urgente, cuidas a las niñas, volveré lo más pronto que pueda- dijo Rin. no paso mucho tiempo en que saliera, cuando el salio con las niñas, dejando una nota tras de si._

 _Rin, nos vemos_

 _S. R. y A._

Fue todo lo que supo, no lo busco.

Ya que su padre al enterarse la mantuvo ocupada, además de la compañía requería de ella, el enojo, las situaciones demandantes, pero sobre todo la manera de irse hacia mella en ella. Por qué abandonar esa familia que estaban formando, que se perdió. El investigador después de un mes escribió, está en Japón, trabaja en un cáterin, desea más información. Y así acabo con toda conexión con él.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Inuyasha

Lunes 10:00 am

Todo estaba en orden, solo un pequeño dato era el que le causaba, curiosidad.

\- Buenos días Higurashi al habla – dijo la voz femenina

\- Hola, buen día habla Inuyasha, solo tengo una duda- dijo

\- Adelante del prematrimonial, o el contrato de tu inmueble- contesto Kagome

\- Estas segura de que la Señorita Andrea pagara todo lo que dice el contrato, el trasporte y remodelación del lugar nuevo? – pregunto Inuyasha

\- Sí, estoy segura, en unos días me harán llegar una propuesta de lugares, de hay podras ver, o ya habías visto algún lugar- dijo fríamente Kagome

\- No, no tenía pensado cambiarme, así que no había buscado- contesto Inuyasha

\- Bueno déjalo en manos de mi equipo, alguna duda más?

\- No ninguna

\- Estarás listo para el miércoles, o te parece mejor mañana?- pregunto Kagome

\- No vas a considerar nada más, todo será así,?- dijo Inuyasha

\- no hay que, solo si tenías dudas se pospondría la fecha, es cuestión de negocios recuérdalo entonces mañana a medio día?- volvió a preguntar Kagome

\- Nos recibirán con estas prisas, y los análisis y demás requerimientos?- comento Inuyasha

\- Ya se encargan los abogados y hay un juez que me debe un favor así que hará lo que le pida, estarás bien para mañana. Nos vemos en la boda mañana?- dijo Kagome

\- Si, nos vemos- dijo Inuyasha

\- Hasta mañana- dijo Kagome, cortando la llamada

Inuyasha estaba pensativo, dos cosas iban a resolver, sus problemas inmobiliarios, pero se estaba metiendo en un matrimonio de papel, o después de ese beso sería más que de papel.

Aquella tarde, llego un anexo como dijo Kagome . Habían sido sus documentos bastante claros y razonables. El, por su parte, se casaría con Kagome Higurashi y asistiría a eventos como su esposo, no se comportaría de manera inapropiada y el matrimonio concluiría cuando se resolvieran sus asuntos de negocios, un plazo máximo de 10 meses. Para su contribución, ella lo asistiría en las negociaciones con Construcciones KAHITEC, y había detallado una asignación mensual elevadísima y una lista con todas las residencias que podía visitar para su esparcimiento. Ella no estaba inventando. La cláusula decía «para esparcimiento del Señor Tashio». Junto a ese documento, también había recibido un contrato de Construcciones KAHITEC. En efecto, Andrea Dávalos había aceptado un precio de venta un treinta por ciento superior ; todas las tasas inmobiliarias correrían a cuenta de Construcciones KAHITEC, así como los gastos de traslado e instalación. Había ido tan lejos como par a proporcionarle mil horas de mano de obra y especialistas la para renovación y puesta al día de la nueva instalación según sus estándares y normativa. En el reverso del documento había una lista de posibles ubicaciones para su empresa. Y lo que era aún mejor, tenían treinta días… treinta días y no esos horribles diez… para encontrar una nueva ubicación.

Había pasado toda la tarde leyendo y releyendo cada documento, tratando de absorber toda la información. Estaba todo muy claro. Ella mantendría todos sus bienes al finalizar el matrimonio. El mantendría los suyos, así como cualquier regalo en dinero, asignación, joyería o ropa que ella le hubiera dado. Solo la cantidad que le había asignado al mes era una locura. No podía aceptar su dinero. Ella había cumplido con su parte del trato, por encima del mismo si aquel contrato servía de indicación. Tendría que salir adelante con su dinero o encontrar una solución a aquel embrollo en el que, sin saber lo, se habían visto envueltos su hermanos, Miroku y el.

 _Inuyasha Tashio ̂̂̂̂ ̂̂̂̂ ̂̂̂̂6:00 p.m._

 _He firmado lo tiene tu abogado nos vemos donde digas mañana para la boda_

 _Kagome Higurashi ̂̂̂̂ ̂̂̂̂ ̂̂̂̂ ̂̂̂̂6:05p.m._

 _Llega formal, al juzgado 8 de Tokio a las 3:00 de la tarde_

Martes 12:00 del medio día

Estaba en casa preparándose para irse, Sesshomaru había salido, había unas actividades en la escuela de las niñas y tenia que ir. Miroku se encontraba en casa, preparando algunas cosas de su mudanza definitiva. Cuando bajaba lo vio de traje negro.

Inuyasha devolvió una mirada vacía a su amigo, sin estar seguro de qué decir ni de cómo explicar. Sobre todo porque su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. «¡Y aquel beso!». ¡Ay, Dios, ese beso lo había confundido más que nada en su vida! La forma en que la había abrazado, el deseo que se escondía tras su beso, la manera en que sus manos lo habían agarrado… sintió un escalofrío al pensar en ello otra vez. —¡Inuyasha! —exclamó Miroku , —. ¿Qué pasa? Hey a donde tan elegante?- pregunto Miroku— algo importante- dijo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha miró a la mujer que estrechaba su mano, intentando reprimir sus temblor es porque no quería parecer débil, o intimidado. Él era fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, podía con este arreglo y buscaría a su Kagome en el proceso, y en cambio al verla a ella parecía como una mariposa cuando estaba a su alrededor, una que se trasformaba en un frio tiburón si la ocasión lo ameritaba.

¿Por qué no podía mostrarse seguro de sí mismo y sereno? ¿Por qué no se iba sin más ese estúpido temblor?, ¿no era acaso el mismo, que sentía la primera vez que la vio? ¿Y qué hay de ese salvaje deseo de besarla de nuevo? Porque estaba esperando un beso. Había estado pensando en su último beso desde que salió de casa, camino al juzgado. Anhelaba otro beso; se avergonzado de cómo ese beso y las demás sensaciones que lo volvían loco habían invadido sus sueños. Aquella noche se fue a dormir y se despertó con su almohada acurrucado en su cuello, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo se le habían enredado las sábanas alrededor de las piernas. Pensando en cómo sería acurrucarse con ella. En su mente adormilada, sólo el beso de Kagome pudo libéralo de aquella prisión.

Así que ahí estaba, con las manos frías entre las manos cálidas y suaves de Kagome. El juez estaba diciendo algo que no tenía sentido, pero cada palabra suya los acercaba más a otro beso. Otro beso alucinante que quitaba el sueño y tensaba el cuerpo con aquella hermosa y peligrosa mujer que estaba de pie junto a él.

El juez balbulseaba cosas acerca del matrimonio y lo que representaba, y todos y cada uno de los deberes de los contrallentes hasta que pregunto primero a Inuyasha.

\- Quieres?- le dijo el juez a Inuyasha, mientras Kagome lo miro y apretó su manos, la sensación en Inuyasha lo distrajo- si quieres te preguntan?- le dijo ella, el, la miro y dijo- Si, si quiero- prosiguió el juez a preguntarle a Kagome- ¿ segura que quieres contraer matrimonio, bines por tu voluntad y sin pretensiones externas?- Si, si quiero- contesto de prisa Kagome.

\- Por los podres investidos en mi los declaro marido y mujer, ahora puede besar a la novia- dijo finalmente el juez

Inuyasha miro a Kagome, acercándose a ella dándole un beso suave que se convirtió, en despliegue de emociones en su interior. Ella lo detuvo con la mano en su pecho, diciéndole- espera, hay que firmar, el certificado de matrimonio- eso lo detuvo un momento, pero lo dejo esperando que sucedería después de que los tramites, terminaran.

Se despidieron de los presentes, abogados, y juez amigo de Kagome, saliendo de la sala donde los habían casado, un abogado la aparto de él, y se entretuvo un momento hablando con ella. Para después alejarse, con un documento, que después los alcanzaría antes de salir del recinto, con una carpeta. Al parecer, su trabajo estaba hecho.

\- Te invito a comer, o tienes algún plan para más tarde?- le pregunto Kagome- no, digo, si voy no tengo planes- contesto algo nervioso- tranquilo, es solo una comida- exclamo ella- donde esta tu coche?- pregunto Inuyasha

\- Sota- exclamo Kagome, a lo lejos un joven levanto la mano- es esa vamos

\- Jefa- dijo una voz- mañana estará listo todo a primera hora en su avión- de acuerdo te veo en el hangar- contesto Kagome

Inuyasha se acercó a la limosina de Kagome, al verla venir con una carpeta, le abrió la puerta, la dejo entrar, entrando el después de que ella se hubiese acomodado. Inuyasha no había pretendido que aquel beso de bodas se saliera de madre. Pero al ver la llama en los ojos de Kagome y sentir su cuerpo junto a él incluso cuando ella trataba de ocultarlo, se sintió sin fuerzas contra la magnética fuerza de atracción de sus suaves curvas. La súplica en sus ojos era la misma que sentía él y no pudo detener sé cuándo la cogió sobre su regazo y cubrió su boca con un beso.

En el despacho del juez la había besado suavemente, probando sus labios, sintiéndolos temblar. Pero ya no podía aguantar se más. Estaban solos y, de alguna manera, el certificado de matrimonio que acababa de firmar le golpeó con fuerza.

¡Aquella mujer hermosa y seductora de ojos que lo atravesaban hasta el alma era suya!

¡Aquella era su mujer! Sin importar cuántas veces se dijera que sólo era algo temporal, que Kagome no podía ser tan fría y cínica, que no era más que una actriz ejemplar, la deseaba. Y la poseería. No podía dejar de besarla, de tocarla, nunca más la dejaría como había ocurrido hacia años…

—Eres preciosa —gruñó para después bajar el tirante, mientras jugueteaba con los dedos sobre él. —No pares —susurró ella, arqueando el cuerpo hacia el suyo, sintiendo un placer casi doloroso mientras él la tocaba y la provocaba. Necesitaba que parase y que no terminar a nunca. Quería que la tocara en todos los lugares que jamás había visto hombre alguno. Lo quería tan desesperadamente que no se per cató de que se retorcía sobre su regazo.

De repente, el calor de la boca de Kagome había desaparecido y le acomodaba la chaqueta. El miró a su alrededor, confundido, mientras ella se bajaba de su regazo. Súbitamente se percató de que se habían detenido delante de una enorme casa. —¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. —En mi casa. Creo que mi ama de llaves nos ha preparado la comida — explicó. Lo ínsito a salir del vehículo, caminando hasta el acceso de piedra para coches y dándole la mano—. Por aquí —dijo, apretando la mandíbula mientras intentaba retomar el control de su cuerpo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saludos

esperando sus comentarios

Klange23


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Kagome

—En mi casa. Creo que mi ama de llaves nos ha preparado la comida — explicó. Lo ínsito a salir del vehículo, caminando hasta el acceso de piedra para coches y dándole la mano—. Por aquí —dijo, apretando la mandíbula mientras intentaba retomar el control de su cuerpo.

Entraron tomados de la mano a la casa, una mansión y colores neutros, espacios grandes y una decoración pulcra, lo condujo atreves de la sala, hasta que él se detuvo – ¿no sabía que lo conservaras?- Inuyasha se refería a una fotografía que había en la entrada al comedor, eran ellos dos, el día en que, él, le había robado su primer beso, después de ganar el torneo para la Academia- Lo ha de haber puesto Will, mi colega y asistente- Kagome soltó su mano y le mostro el comedor desde una distancia más prudente, para ella.

\- ¿Por qué dices no recordarme y hay una foto nuestra en tu casa?- seguía parado frente al cuadro intrigado al hacer la pregunta- no es lo que piensas, esta casa la compre hace unos meses cuando decidí venir a Tokio, mi amigo la decoro, de la foto no sé nada- dijo muy segura de sí misma. – Toma asiento- le indico al acercarse a la mesa, una elegante mesa para dos había sido colocada en la estancia de comedor, decorada en blanco y detalles dorados, una muy elegante mesa de novios. –Podemos hablar acerca de todo esto, o vas a seguir diciendo que realmente no me recuerdas- dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba al lado opuesto de la mesa. – de que quieres hablar?, seamos normales y ¿empezamos de cero, que te parece?- dijo , mientras enviaba un texto con su móvil – creo que necesito, saber más de ti, con esto tu problema se resuelve no es así?- comento mientras ponía sus manos sobre la mesa.- casi por completo, ahora solo serán unos cuantos eventos, y todo saldrá bien, incluidas las mejoras a tu negocio- comento al tiempo que alzaba la mirada de su móvil, para luego guardarlo- creo que eso es bueno, - Inuyasha estaba concentrado en su mirada, no quería perder esa conexión que había, cuando estaban juntos, y la perdía cuando ella, volvía a ser la ejecutiva de la compañía.

Una mujer y un hombre entraron en la estancia, ambos dijeron sus felicitaciones a sus comensales, por su reciente matrimonio, se presentaron como el mayordomo y el ama de llaves de la casa, presentando un pequeño obsequio, una rosa blanca rodeada de cerezos. Inuyasha tomo el pequeño detalle mientras Kagome lo miraba, asentía y agradecía a sus empleados. –Es precioso-dijo Inuyasha – recuerdo haberte dado una flor una vez- levanto su mirada hacia ella- Porque insistes en que hablemos del pasado, eso es pasado y déjalo ay- dijo al notar su mirada.

Para Kagome había sido intimidante desde la continua asociación a besos, Inuyasha y un beso era sinónimo de recordar cuando todo era nuevo y bello, un joven amor, una amorosa familia. Por qué el destino se había empeñado en volver a ella, cuando necesitaba la cabeza más fría. La comida llego de una manera espectacular, un servicio digno de un restaurante de firma, Inuyasha se quedó pensando porque dijo que el pasado se queda en el pasado, no sé cómo hacer que hablemos de todo y de nada a la vez, hasta el vino llego a la mesa, - un brindis- dijo Inuyasha alzando la copa- bien, por los buenos negocios y los socios- dijo Kagome, alzando la copa- vamos por los buenos acuerdos- dijo el- ¿dime como le haces con tu negocio?, he sabido que tu familia es la que trabaja en el- pregunto Kagome- veras todos usamos los talentos que tenemos en el negocio, mi hermano es el cheff, mis papas ayudan con la organización de los meseros y los detalles de los eventos, mi amigo Miroku- se detuvo un momento, y Kagome le dijo- mi primo invirtió contigo?- intervino ella,- si de hecho está con nosotros, invirtiendo desde que abrimos, y le ha resultado bien,- le comento Inuyasha- que bien, hasta que se involucra en algo de negocios- dijo Kagome- si todo es excelente, tenemos clientes nuevos, y grandes expectativas de crecer.

Hablaron de todo y de nada, Inuyasha sintió que esa conexión volvía a estar ahí, la Kagome que el recordaba, Kagome debajo de su imagen de ejecutiva era muy divertida, y para ella Inuyasha era encantador y ocurrente, y una suave melodía sonó de repente,- bailas?- pregunto Inuyasha mientras le extendía la mano, hacia ella- si por qué no?- dijo Kagome más relajada- Eres hermosa- dijo Inuyasha cuando comenzaron a acercarse para bailar- no digas eso, no es necesario- le contesto Kagome,- si es necesario, por que no puedo pensar en nada cuando tu estas cerca- le contesto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la miro a los ojos y no espero mucho, más bien se fue acercando lentamente hasta besarla, Kagome se separó un poco de el —Bueno, supongo que no hay nada más que…- Inuyasha la miro nuevamente, y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, y abrazarla suavemente.

Estaba a punto de separarse de ella, darle las gracias educadamente por la comida y llamar a un taxi para irse a casa. Obviamente no había ninguna razón par a quedar se allí. Ella no quería que la conociera nuevamente, y tampoco le estaba pidiendo información sobre sí mismo. Era obvio que quería que siguieran siendo extraños y suponía que eso sería lo mejor.

Se detuvieron, alejándose un poco cuando Kagome oyó una palabrota por lo bajo. Al levantar la mirada, vio a Inuyasha. Un momento después, sintió sus fuertes brazos envolviéndola nuevamente.

—Kagome…

Sospechaba que iba a decir algo más, pero al subir la vista hacia él, había dolor y recelo en sus ojos.

Inuyasha vio su mirada y la piedra que siempre pensó que había en la zona de su pecho se movió ligeramente. Seguía siendo una piedra, pero había caído una esquirla. No estaba seguro de sucedería, pero reaccionó atrayéndola entre sus brazos, a su lugar. Solo pretendía besarla, pero al igual que en las dos ocasiones anteriores, el beso se descontroló de manera prácticamente instantánea.

Kagome no tenía ni idea de cómo ocurrió, pero en un momento Inuyasha la estaba besando en su comedor formal y, al siguiente, le preguntaba por su habitación, y después sintió una cama mullida bajo la espalda. ¡Y no le importaba! Todo lo que le preocupaba era tocar a Inuyasha y asegurarse de que él siguiera acariciándola. Cuando retiró la mano de debajo de su camisola blanca, ¡se sintió morir! Agarró su mano y volvió a ponerla allí, necesitada de su roce, desesperada por sentir sus manos sobre la piel. Pero todo lo que él hizo fue tirar de la tela por encima de su cabeza.

Nunca antes había sentido una tensión tan embriagadora, aquella desesperación loca por sentir la piel de un hombre con sus propias manos. Siempre había sido muy comedida con sus novios, pero no sentía ninguna precaución con Inuyasha. Sus dedos sacaron la camisa de la cintura de sus pantalones, deslizándose bajo el material par a sentir el roce de su piel. Y cuando se incorporó ligeramente par a sacar se la camisa por encima de la cabeza, suspiró de placer al tener libre acceso a su pecho, a toda aquella gloriosa piel y a los músculos que palpitaban debajo de esta. Se sentía fascinada y no podía dejar de tocarlo. Cuanto más la tocaba él, más hacía que ella quisiera acariciarlo, explorar y encontrar todos los lugares de su cuerpo que le hacían gemir o cerrar los ojos como si le doliera algo. Pero Kagome sabía que no le dolía nada y sus ojos captaron cada expresión de su cara.

Hasta que le arrancó el sujetador, lanzándolo tras de sí y recuperando el control.

—Oh, no, mi pequeña juguetona —gruñó, agarrando sus manos y sujetándolas por encima de su cabeza—. Es mi turno —le dijo, y después agachó la cabeza, llevándose su pezón a la boca y lamiéndolo. Casi se echó a reír cuando Kagome se arqueó en sus labios, gritando de placer, pero sufría por poseer la, por sentir su cuerpo envolviéndolo.

Sus dedos la despojaron rápidamente del resto de su ropa. Más tarde, Inuyasha se preguntaría sobre su falta de delicadeza, pero en ese preciso instante, necesitaba ver la desnuda. Necesitaba que se moviera, que se retorciera debajo de él emitiendo esos ruiditos sensuales desde el fondo de la garganta que estaban poniéndolo a cien. Movió la boca sobre su piel, encontrando más sitios que la hacían clamar a gritos. Cuando sumergió los dedos en su entrepierna, tuvo que cerrar los ojos al descubrir lo húmeda y lista que estaba.

Sus pantalones desaparecieron, arrojados a un lado. Él se movió sobre ella de manera que la atrapaba con el cuerpo, deseoso de atravesar la con su erección. Pero, entonces, ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, con esos ojos castaños con un mensaje que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Eres mía —gimió, mordiendo su cuello al penetrarla.

Ella gritó e Inuyasha se quedó petrificado, percatándose de que aquella vez no era igual que sus últimos gritos. Mir ando hacia abajo, vio una lágrima. —¡Kagome! —dijo su nombre con veneración al dar se cuenta de repente de que aquella mujer pequeña y esbelta… ¡su mujer, Kagome, era virgen!

—Lo siento, amor —dijo suavemente, besando su cuello con delicadeza. Se sentía fatal y deseaba poder empezar de nuevo, pero lo único que podía hacer ahora era mejorar la experiencia para ella—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —preguntó moviéndose ligeramente. Cerró los ojos, apisonando su lujuria embravecida y la necesidad de embestir. Era muy estrecha, y estaba tan húmeda y caliente… No podía creer que nunca hubiera estado con otro hombre. ¡Era demasiado hermosa! No tenía ningún sentido.

—Estoy bien —susurró ella, moviendo las manos hacia sus hombros mientras respiraba hondo y trataba de colocar se en una postura más cómoda. Una tarea bastante difícil en aquellas circunstancias. Inuyasha sabía que no estaba bien porque sus manos aún temblaban. Se había apagado el fuego que los había llevado hasta ese punto de locura. Ella seguía rígida, sin llegar al estado de unos minutos atrás. La necesitaba de vuelta. Tenía que poseerla, demostrarle lo bien que eran juntos, solo los dos y nadie más.

—Relájate, amor —la convenció, moviéndose ligeramente en su interior —. Relájate y disfruta. Te prometo que el dolor desaparecerá en un momento.

—«Demonios, ¿cómo iba a saber eso?». Nunca había estado con una virgen, pero su pecho estaba henchido de orgullo y algo más, Kagome, era su mujer, nunca más estaría, con ningún otro más que él.

Cuando ella jadeó, Inuyasha supo que volvía a él. Fue despacio. Mantuvo un ritmo suave mientras escuchaba su cuerpo, su respiración. Cuando Kagome levantó las piernas deslizándolas contra sus caderas, Inuyasha empezó a moverse un poco más, suscitando una reacción por parte de ella mientras sostenía su cabeza entre las manos. La besó profundamente, deleitándose en el momento, en su respuesta.

Le llevó varios minutos, pero los movimientos lentos y firmes hicieron que el deseo de ella se encendiera otra vez. —Eso es —le dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares. Se movió otra vez y vio su sonrisa— Déjate llevar, amor.

Kagome no podía creer lo maravillosamente que la hacía sentir aquello. Hacía tan sólo un momento, todo lo que quería era que se quitar a de encima de ella par a ir corriendo al baño y sollozar por el dolor que sentía entre las piernas. Pero ahora, sin saber cómo, quería que se moviera más rápido. Quería que…

—¡Sí! —exclamó, inclinándose contra él. Aquello se sentía aún mejor —. No pares —susurró mordiéndose el labio. Levantó los brazos par a sujetarlo, acariciándole el pelo con los dedos.

—¿Inuyasha ? —preguntó, tensando el cuerpo—. No puedo —empezó a decir, pero el asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí puedes —dijo él con firmeza—. Deja que te cuide. —Empezó a mover se más rápido, cambiando el peso de izquierda a derecha, observando sus preciosas facciones par a poder repetir lo que le gustaba. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo se estrechaba en torno a él, vio que cerraba los ojos y que sus pechos empezaban a enrojecer, sabía que estaba casi a punto. Él también lo estaba y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, decidido a hacer que alcanzara el clímax.

Cuando ella volvió a gritar, sintió que su cuerpo se enganchaba al suyo y se deleitó al observar lo asombrosa que se veía ella mientras el clímax se la llevaba hasta lo más alto. «Joder », quería que aquello durar a para siempre, pero el orgasmo de Kagome también lo llevó a él hasta el límite y embistió contra su cuerpo blandito, rezando por no volver a hacer la daño. Nunca había sentido nada tan perfecto, tan intenso.

Cuando volvió a ver bien, abrió los ojos y casi se echó a reír ante la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Kagome. Con suma delicadeza, la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras ella se enroscaba en torno a él. Inuyasha miró hacia el techo, preguntándose cómo podía existir una mujer así, y se durmió abrazado a ella.

Algo la sostenía por la cintura, anoche todo se había salido de control, se volvió en sus brazos, y lo vio era él. Inuyasha, estaba sereno, tranquilo, relajado, algo había cambiado entre ellos, y aún estaba por descubrir que era lo que sentía, pero lo que si sabía es que entre ellos había algo muy especial.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Miroku

Ático

Sango había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, todo era genial tenía una boda que planear con ella, no dejaría que su mamá se involucrado ello. Aun que tenía que resolver lo de su antigua prometida.

Alguien toco la puerta, una vez más, y una más. Que sucedía no había nadie más en casa solo el, quien podría ser. Cuando abrió la puerta.

Rin De Luca

Era ella, su antigua prometida.

-hola Miroku- dijo Rin esperando si la dejaba entrar o no.- ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Miroku,- ¿me dejas? pasar o hablamos en el umbral de tu puerta.- dijo Rin

Entraron en la casa, la condujo hacia la sala pequeña que tenía Inuyasha, ella tomo asiento, y fijo su mirada en una fotografía, eran 2 pequeñas niñas en la fotografía, sobre la mesa de la cocina, ambas con Miroku, sonriendo alegremente. No dijo nada, solo levanto la mirada.

-son mis sobrinas,- dijo Miroku

\- oh, ellas son lindas,- comento Rin

\- qué haces aquí, creo que deje muy claro a mi madre que no me casaría contigo- dijo Miroku

\- más bien tranquilízate

-cómo voy a tranquilizarme, estas aquí y puedes amenazar mi tranquilidad, con mi prometida

\- alto alto detente y para tu tren, yo vine a terminar con mi compromiso contigo

-que! Perdón, que tu que

-algo cambio hace tiempo, y ahora el viejo no está, así que no hay nadie que me obligué a cumplirlo

\- haber espera que dices,- dijo Miroku

-mi padre ya no está vivo, la empresa está sufriendo cambios, así que yo estoy poniendo todo en orden, así que yo tomare todos los acuerdos, y este afecta lo que tengo en mente

\- así que viniste a darme la libertad,

\- podría decirse que si

\- y tú la quieres?- pregunto Rin

\- si la quiero, ¿pero que pasara con el acuerdo?-pregunto el

-nada, solo cuando te necesite, te lo diré-Rin comento

-¿estarás mucho tiempo en Japón?

\- no, solo lo necesario

-gracias, espero verte

\- Si, por que no viejos amigos?

Miroku no daba crédito Rin de Luca, estaba aquí en Japón, ofreciéndole dejar todo atrás lo de su trato, su compromiso, en el fondo le preocupaba lo que De Luca haría con la alianza que tenía con su padre. Pero Sango era más importante, siguieron platicando de las acciones de negocios, y futbol, como lo habían hecho antes, como los buenos amigos que eran, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a casa.

\- -Tengo que irme, Miroku- dijo Rin

\- -Gracias

\- -No te preocupes, todo esta bien

\- -Sabes te acompaño a tu casa, y continuamos platicando

\- -¿tu prometida te deja hacer eso?

\- -Vamos, me gusta platicar contigo

\- -Somos buenos amigos

\- -Vamos!

\- -Si , vamos

Sesshomaru

Aun estaban cruzando la acera hacia el auto, cuando los vio, como podría olvidar ese caminar, y ¿por qué estaba con Miroku?, la vio irse pero Rias lo llamo.

\- -Papá, papá!

\- -Dime cielo,- dijo Sesshomaru

\- -Cárgame- le contesto la pequeña Rias

\- -Claro ven-

\- -No, papá , ayúdame con las cosas a mi- dijo Akeno

\- -Niñas, ¿haber que es más pesado? – dijo bajando a la altura de ellas

\- -Mmmm- dijeron ambas- pero ya llegamos a casa, nosotros podemos llegar

\- -Corre, papá, papá, corre

\- -Voy, esperen esperen niñas

Corrió tras ellas, y cuando llegaron a la puerta entre risas y alegría, su vida era viva, con ellas casi como era, cuando estuvieron juntos, él y Rin De Luca, ella había cambiado su mundo, desde que la conoció, ella le dio color a su mundo, y pensó que sería así, hasta que las cosas se salieron de control. Pero lo más especial que había surgido de ese mundo especial, eran las gemelas, sus hijas, la unión de un amor especial.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Rin De Luca

Verona, Italia

Hace 6 meses

\- No se puede postergar más, lo harás y será ya ¡!- grito Antonio De Luca- serás la mejor, pero con tu indiscreción y a cómo has llevado tu vida, así al libre albedrio no entiendo, ¿cómo no has perdido la cabeza?

\- Sera porque tengo una sombra a mi espalda, tanto en los negocios como en mi vida personal- dijo Rin, se rellano en la silla del estudio de su padre

\- Tu madre dice que como te ha pasado esto, tú eres nuestro honor y nuestra deshonra, haz algo bien y cumple este compromiso, ellos no saben lo de tu amorío y las bastardas…

\- Cállate!, no vuelvas a decir o faltarle el respeto a ellos, son parte de mí y mi familia

\- Vamos hija, si los dejaste ir.-dijo su padre seco- además si los quisieras tanto, no estarías aquí, te quedaste porque quisiste, o era por…

\- No vuelvas a intentarlo, madre está bien y soportara que le diga que tiene un par de hermosas nietas que no conoce, solo porque su querido esposo amenazo a su hija para dejarlos ir- te voy a ….-se quedó el anciano

\- Inténtalo, al fin y al cabo ambos nos necesitamos, tu a mí y yo a ti para que no las toques a ellas y a él.

\- Hablaremos de ir con los Takeda más tarde, ya que pienses con la cabeza Padre- dijo lo último burlonamente mientras salía Rin del estudio

Salió del estudio, rumbo a su apartamento, el que compartió con Sesshomaru alguna vez, era imposible olvidarlo, como olvidar a la persona que te ha mostrado la felicidad.

Hace 8 años

\- Felicidades, es tu cumpleaños hermosa- dijo Sesshomaru- Gracias – y un beso, aun pequeño pastel de chocolate, embarrando sus labios- yo quiero – dijo el dándole un beso que supo a chocolate, y deseo.

\- Que te pareció el pastel?- pregunto- mm delicioso- dijo acercándose nuevamente para besarlo.

\- Mas delicioso tu – dijo abrazándole- dime Sesshomaru ¿has pensado en decirle a tu madre que tienes novia?[G1] – pregunto Rin- De hecho ella ya lo sabe, y quiere conocerte- mientras estaban abrazados dejo el pastel en la mesa volviendo sus manos a ella- seria increíble.

La relación iba más que bien, hasta que mi Padre, el señor De Luca conoció a Sesshomaru y todo cambio par siempre sellando el destino de nuestra familia.

 **Inuyasha**

10 días después de la boda

El teléfono sonaba un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, corrió a él lo más pronto para no perder la llamada habían tenido unos días muy ajetreados con varios pedidos.

Levanto la bocina y escucho una voz femenina muy molesta

\- Se puede saber por qué no te has mudado, y por qué no contactaste a mi asistenta- exclamo fuerte una Kagome muy molesta

\- Hola, ¿como te encuentras? yo he estado muy ocupado, pero creo que tu también, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no me he mudado por que no se a donde lo hare, y no conozco a tu asistente ni me dejaste su número así que aunque quisiera no le podría llamar.- dijo calmado Inuyasha aun que en el fondo estaba muy contento de que lo haya llamado, el había estado peleándose consigo mismo cada vez que sonaba el teléfono pensando que era ella, o en cada rato libre buscaba su tarjeta, para llamarla, pero luego el mismo se regañaba por eso, pero ahora ella lo había llamado y eso era más de lo que esperaba de este acuerdo, aunque para el ir paso a paso lograría que fuese un matrimonio de verdad y para siempre.

\- Mmm – resoplo Kagome como dándose cuente de un pequeño error táctico- estoy bien gracias por preguntar, y disculpa por el tono- dijo eso ultimo un poco bajo

\- ¿Cómo fue todo en Grecia, todo salió como esperabas? –pregunto Inuyasha interesado más en ella que lo que hubiese hecho haya

\- Bien todo ha salido según lo planeado, igual en Beijín y nueva york todo ha estado bien hemos hecho grandes avances, y estas listos para ver los lugares a donde mudarte-pregunto

\- Lo que tú digas dame los datos de tu asistente y voy a donde están los lugares- contesto Inuyasha ella debería de estar cansada a morir después de todos esos viajes y de seguro innumerables reuniones para que todo saliera como deseaba.

\- Llegare a Tokio en una hora, te puedo ver en una hora y media en el primer sitio y después continuamos, te acompañare a los demás sitios, ¿está bien ese plan para ti el día de hoy?- la propuesta salió sin pensarlo, en tanto Kagome estaba hablando desde el avión de Higurashi Internacional, y Will acaba de enviarle un e-mail, con los datos de los lugares el mismo que enviaría a Inuyasha, y tendría que llamar a su secretaria para cancelar las citas de hoy, gracias a su pregunta espontanea.

\- ¡sí!, no hay problema, reviso mi correo en cuanto colguemos y te veo hay, te envió en mensaje cuando este en el lugar – contesto alegre Inuyasha

\- De acuerdo te veo haya – contesto ella

\- Nos vemos a- y se cortó la comunicación, o eso sintió Inuyasha después le preguntaría, que había sucedido.

Volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos, que lo hacían perder la cabeza, aquella tierna sonrisa que salía cada vez que el intentaba hacer algo para ella, era ella, eso y más para él había soñado con ella cada día, el estar juntos, convertir este matrimonio en algo real, algo de ellos donde solo ellos fueran lo que importara, él quería ser lo primero que viese por la mañana, y el ultimo en darle un beso antes de dormir, si, ella ya tenía su mundo hecho un dese sastre él quería que se diera cuenta, que esto era más que un acuerdo.

 **Miroku**

 **Higurashi Internacional**

La llegada de Rin de Luca había fortalecido el deseo de sus padre de unir ambas familias así como ambas empresas, aunque solo fueran los De Luca una pequeña filial, en la que ambas compañías salían ganando, su padre y Kagome habían aprobado la fusión, lo que no tenía conocimiento Kagome es que él, estaba involucrado en el acuerdo, como un peón, era matrimonio y fusión, con la muerte del padre de Rin, ella tenía control absoluto de su empresa, así que había decido desvincular el compromiso de la fusión, lo interesante de todo es que Miroku si sabía la verdadera razón, de su visita a Tokio. Recuperar a su pareja y con él, a sus hijas. Si Rin era madre de gemelas, solo las había visto en una foto de unas bebes recién nacidas en el despacho de Rin años atrás, lo que Miroku no sabía es que esas gemelas lo llamaban tío.

\- Hey Miroku vas a quierer matar a alguien por lo que voy a decirte- dijo Will

\- Dime no creo que sea para tanto

\- Kagome no vendrá, tiene un asunto de última hora que tratar, y va directo después del aeropuerto

\- No es posible, esta reunión ya estaba pactada, ¿que pasara con la fusión?

\- Te agradezco que ya te intereses por trabajar antes de dejar al equipo, pero esto salió de última hora, me acaba de hablar desde el avión lo lamento hermano, puedo hablar con la Señorita De Luca- mientras Miroku se acercaba a Rin

\- Rin, puedes pasar- dijo acercándose a su amiga

\- Que pasó Miroku, ¿todo va bien?

\- Kagome no vendrá, y tenemos que dejarle las cosas a Will él lo vera con ella, además ella sabe la situación

\- De acuerdo, que nos agende una nueva cita con ella

Se reunieron con Will y le entregaron todo, y Rin salió de la oficina de Will, con dirección a su vehículo esperaba que todo saliera como estaba planeado, la sombra de su padre se quitaría de ella, si conseguía esta fusión y buscaría volver con Seshomaru lo más pronto posible, hasta ahora lo que sabía de él, era que era un padre dedicado y soltero.

 _Hola, he conseguido su contacto_

 _Te enviare los datos_

 _Saludos SK_

Ese mensaje en su móvil, era lo único que necesitaba para ir a su casa, y verlo. La sorpresa para ella seria, que esa casa ya la había visitado anteriormente.

Kagome

Llego a la primera ubicación, demasiado rápido, así que le dio tiempo de consultar su e-mail, y hacer varias llamadas antes de que llegara Inuyasha.

\- Hola

\- Si, un momento- dijo mientras se giraba con el teléfono en las manos

\- Kagome(quería decir amor, cariño, hermosa) pero se contuvo mucho y dijo buenos días- pobre Inuyasha se ponía extasiado y eufórico cada vez que la veía, recordaba lo que era estar juntos, sentía la química que hay entre ellos.

\- Bueno que te parece?

\- Yo voy a mirar

Lo siguió sin decir nada, pero mientras se adentraban a la propiedad, le fue soltando pequeños detalles acerca de ella, ubicación, precio, estrategia de mercado, pero había sido muy cuidadosa de ordenar los tres lugares de modo que dejaría el mejor para el final.

Inuyasha no hizo muchos comentarios de la primera casa, y de la segunda que tenía un gran diseño de edificio perfecto para una cafetería, lo malo era que la cocina, no estaba ventilada, un detalle aquí uno haya, el veía a su familia ay, pero sobre todo cada que entraban en la que sería su oficina, pensaba en que, necesitaba algo más.


End file.
